Dimensionen
by Alina McAshton
Summary: was wäre wenn die Geschichte um Gol D. Roger und seine Familie anders wäre als gedacht. was geschah in den 20 Jahren zwischen seiner Hinrichtung und dem Beginn von One Piece? und wie passt Naruto da rein? Crossover mit Naruto und One Piece
1. chapter 1

Langsam verlosch das grelle Licht hinter uns und die Tür zu meinem Vater, meiner zweiten Mutter, meinem ungeborenen Geschwisterchen und meinen Freunden, eigentlich meiner ganzen Kindheit, schloss sich für immer. Neben mir brach meine Mutter unter Heulkrämpfen zusammen, sie schrie ihr Leid heraus. Vor mir standen mein Onkel, der jüngere Bruder meines Vaters, und seine beiden Freundinnen. Sie hatten alle drei Tränen in den Augen. Und ich? Ich stand hier und hatte das Gefühl einen Teil meines Ichs verloren zu haben. Die Welt um mich herum begann sich zu drehen, immer schneller und schneller, dann wurde alles schwarz.

Vor mir zogen die Jahre meiner Kindheit vorbei, mein Vater, Kapitän über ein stolzes Schiff, fuhr mit seiner Crew frei und ungebunden über das Meer. Seine beiden Kabinenjungen, beide etwa 4 Jahre älter als ich, waren meine besten Freunde. Auch wenn wir viel Unsinn angestellt haben, so hatte ich es sogar geschafft einen Friedensvertrag zwischen meinem Vater und einem verfeindeten Kapitän auszuhandeln. Wie? Ganz einfach. Einer seiner jüngsten Mannschaftsmitglieder, er war auch vier Jahre älter wie ich, hatte sich nach unserer ersten Begegnung in den Kopf gesetzt mich an meinem achtzehnten Geburtstag zu heiraten. Seitdem waren wir verlobt. Dieses Ereignis wurde groß gefeiert und ich bekam von ihm eine Kette mit dem Jolly Roger seiner Crew. Und nun sollte ich ihn nie wieder sehen!

Tränen liefen mir über die Wangen, mein Körper fühlte sich seltsam leicht an, als wenn ich schweben würde. Leise Stimmen drangen zu mir durch, ich konnte nicht verstehen was sie sagten, dazu waren sie zu abgehackt. Langsam wurde mein Körper schwerer, ich fühlte unter mir etwas weiches und über mir lag etwas warmes. Langsam driftete mein Bewusstsein wieder ins hier und jetzt, denn auf etwas weichem hatte ich vorher nicht gelegen. Ich erinnerte mich an die zufallende Tür, den Schrei meiner Mutter und dann an die Schwärze. Vorsichtig bewegte ich meine Hand, sie strich über ein leicht raschelndes Tuch, ein Laken, unter meinem Kopf lag ein Kissen und über mir lag eine dünne Bettdecke. Erst jetzt nahm ich den durchdringenden Geruch von Desinfektionsmittel wahr, genauso wie ein leises Piepen. Dieses Piepen kam immer im selben Abstand und wurde mit der Zeit nervig, ich versuchte meine Augen zu öffnen, was mir nur sehr schwer gelang. Die leisen Stimmen wurden deutlicher, langsam konnte ich verstehen was sie sagten. "Wenn sie morgen nicht aufwacht müssen wir die Geräte abstellen, Frau De Gol." Geräte abstellen, davon hatte ich doch schon mal was gehört. Entsetzt riss ich die Augen auf, um mich herum war alles in Schummerlicht getaucht. Mein Herz klopfte wie wild, das stetig steigernde Piepen registrierte ich nicht mehr. Ich wollte tief Luft holen um mich zu beruhigen, doch es ging nicht. Irgendetwas steckte in meinem Hals. Panik breitete sich in mir aus als ich versuchte das Teil herauszuziehen und es nicht klappte. Das das Zimmer mit einem mal hell erleuchtet wurde, bemerkte ich nicht, genauso wenig wie die Leute die mich zu beruhigen versuchten. Dann mit einem mal war alles wieder schwarz.

Ich erwachte in einem dunklen, feuchten Raum. Es war kalt und gruselig, Gänsehaut kroch über meinen Körper während ich mich umsah. Da vorne, da war ein Licht. Ich lief darauf zu plötzlich stand ich auf einem großen Platz. Darauf stand ein hoher Turm oder so etwas ähnliches, der Platz war mit Menschen gefüllt, sie schienen auf irgendwas zu warten. In der Menge erkannte ich plötzlich bekannte Gesichter. Vorsichtig schob ich mich durch die Menge, erreichte nach einigen Schwierigkeiten die Männer. Es handelte sich bei den beiden um meine besten Freunde von Papas Schiff. Der eine mit roten Haaren und einem Strohhut auf diesen und der andere mit blauen Haaren und roter Nase. Vorsichtig schob ich mit zwischen die beiden und griff nach den Händen der beiden. Die zwei zuckten erschrocken zusammen und sahen zu mir herunter. Geschockt sahen sie mich an, der rothaarige beugte sich zu mir herunter und fragte mich leise: "Was machst du denn hier? Deine Mutter wollte doch mit dir fliehen." Ich sah ihn mit zittern der Lippe an, schniefte und fiel ihm um den Hals. Leise erzählte ich ihm was bis jetzt passiert ist. Er hob mich hoch, drückte mich an sich und wandte sich an seinen Freund um ihm das gehörte mitzuteilen. Der Blauhaarige tätschelte mir sanft den Kopf, lächelte sanft und sah dann wieder zu dem Turm. Mit einem Mal tat sich etwas. Die Menge teilte sich und die Marine schritt durch die Schneise. Zwischen den Männern schritt ein großer Mann, mit Handschellen gefesselt wie ein König durch die Menge. Mir schossen die Tränen in die Augen, dort vorne ging mein über alles geliebter Vater in Handschellen zu seiner Hinrichtung. Ich wollte rufen, noch einmal seine Stimme hören, hören das alles nur ein Traum ist, doch eine Stärke Hand verhinderte auch nur einen Ton. Tränen liefen in Sturzbächen meine Wangen herunter, mein Träger drückte mich an seine Schulter. So konnte ich wenigstens nichts mitbekommen von dem Kommenden. Die Marine erzählte etwas über Papa, dann kamen Rufe aus der Menge und Papa rief grinsend: "Ihr wollt meinen Schatz, den könnt ihr haben. Sucht ihn doch, irgendwo habe ich den größten Schatz der Welt versteckt." Dann verstummte er und die Menge jubelte. Meine Freunde verließen langsam den Platz und besprachen ihr weiteres vorgehen. Sie wollten sich trennen, jeder eine Mannschaft gründen. Der Blauhaarige griff in seine Tasche, zog einen reich verzierten Dolch heraus. Er sagte, diesen wollte er mir zum Geburtstag schenken, doch da dieser nicht mehr mit der Crew gefeiert werden würde, bekam ich ihn jetzt schon. Er drückte mich einmal an sich, gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verabschiedete sich. Mein Freund mit den roten Haaren zog eine aquamarinfarbene Perlenkette aus der Hosentasche, er legte sie mir um und auch er umarmte mich, er küsste mich auch auf die Stirn und meinte mit brüchiger Stimme: "Du musst jetzt zurück, Kleines. Du wirst gerade durchscheinend, geh zurück und lebe weiter. Irgendwann sehen wir uns bestimmt wieder. Ich werde darauf warten." Ich nickte schniefend und beobachtete wie er immer verschwommener wurde. Dann wurde es wieder schwarz um mich.

Das nächste mal wurde ich geweckt als eine warme Hand über meinen Kopf strich und eine sanfte brummige Stimme beruhigend mit mir sprach. Ich musste unwillkürlich lächeln als ich die Augen aufschlug, es war doch nur ein böser Traum gewesen. Vor mir auf meinem Bett saß mein Vater und Strolch mir eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Leicht streckte ich mich und lehnte mich in die warme Hand. "Guten Morgen, Papa, hast du gut geschlafen? Ich hatte einen vollkommen verrückten Traum." begrüßte ich ihn grinsend und wollte ihm gerade davon erzählen als mir sein trauriger Gesichtsausdruck auffiel. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf wo ich war. Merkwürdige Kabel saßenauf meiner Brust und ein komischer Schlauch lag in meiner Nase. Zuerst zupfte ich den Schlauch aus der Nase, er pustete Luft, was ich normalerweise faszinierend gefunden hätte, doch das konnte warten und die Kabel, die konnte ich so abzupfen. Dann richtete ich mich auf und wurde von meinem Vater in eine Umarmung gezogen. Jetzt brach in in Tränen aus und heilte wie ein Schlosshund. Immer wieder flehte ich ihn an nicht zu gehen, doch stattdessen wurde die Umarmung noch verstärkt. "Es tut mir leid, mein Schatz, das ich nicht bei dir bleiben kann, als Mensch. Aber ich bin nicht mehr am leben, leider. Ich würde auch lieber mit euch allen zur See fahren und nie wieder anlegen." sagte er leise. Langsam versiegten meine Tränen, ich kuschelte mich mehr an meinen Vater und schloss die Augen, mit seinem charakteristischen Duft in der Nase war ich kurz vor dem einschlafen. Leise summte Papa ein Lied vor sich hin, mich fest in den Armen, niemals wollte ich ihn verlieren. Im Hintergrund hörte ich wie eine Tür geöffnet wurde, kümmerte mich aber nicht darum. Der Schlaf wollte mich gerade übermannen, da erklang ein spitzer Schrei. Wir schreckten zusammen, Papa drückte mich fester an sich um mich zu schützen. In der Tür stand eine Krankenschwester, die bleich und zitternd zu uns sah. Hinter ihr tauchte ein Arzt auf, neben ihm kam meine Mutter zu stehen. Der Arzt fragte die Schwester was los sei. Sie sammelte nur ängstlich: "G G G Geist!!!!!" Auch der Arzt wurde blass, doch meine Mutter drängelte sich an den Beiden vorbei, schlug die Hände vor den Mund und begann zu weinen. "Roger!" schluchste sie, kam näher und setzte sich zu uns aufs Bett. Papa legte auch um sie einen Arm und zog sie an sich. Der Arzt und die Krankenschwester waren inzwischen verschwunden, statt ihrer standen nun mein Onkel und seine beiden Freundinnen im Raum.

Sie kamen zu uns, alle drei mit Tränen in den Augen. Sie sagten, das sie froh sein mich wieder wach zu sehen. "Bobby, ich möchte dich um etwas bitten, mein Bruder." begann Papa. Genannter nickte nur. "Bitte kümmere dich um meine Familie. Ich kann es leider nicht mehr." Bobby schluckte, sah kurz zu seinen Freundinnen und begann dann zu sprechen: "Ich, Gol D. Robert, gelobe dir, Gol D. Roger, mich um deine Familie zu sorgen wie um meine eigene. Ich werde deine Frau lieben und ehren wie meine eigene, deine Kinder lieben wie meine eigenen. Das gelobe ich dir, mein Bruder, bis in alle Ewigkeit." Die beiden Frauen sahen uns erst ein wenig schockiert an, dann zogen sie sich etwas zurück, glaubten ihren Freund verloren. Ich wusste nicht was hier los war, daher fragte ich meine Eltern. "Meine kleine Melinda", so begannen meine Eltern nur wenn es etwas schwerwiegendes war, besonders wenn mein Vater das sagte, "wir haben dir doch Geschichten von dem verlorenen Königreich erzählt, eine Geschichte, die wir auch auf Raftel gefunden haben. Was du nicht weißt ist, deine Mutter aus diesem alten Königreich stammt. Eva, erzähle du, du kannst das besser." Meine Mutter lächelte nur, nickte und begann zu erzählen: "Vor etwa 800 Jahren ging das Königreich meiner Großeltern unter, nicht etwa weil es zu arm war. Nein, es war sehr reich und es herrschte Frieden. Leider zieht Reichtum immer Neider an und somit schlossen sich zwanzig Könige zusammen um unser Reich zu zerstören. Du musst wissen, unser Reich kannte ein Geheimnis, das Geheimnis der Dimensionen. Wir konnten berechnen wann die Dimensionswände dünn genug zum überschreiten waren und wann nicht. Das und die Tatsache, das wir mit Hilfe sogenannter Portalschlüssel immer und überall die Grenzen zwischen den Dimensionen überschreiten konnten. Dazu brauchte es nur eine Besonderheit, den legendären Mondphönix. Ein Wesen mit gigantischer Macht, es hieß immer, er wäre unsterblich weswegen ich mich nicht gewundert habe, das wir in die andere Dimension wechseln konnten. Aber davon später. Mein Großvater befahl das meine Eltern und das Volk sich in Sicherheit bringen sollen. Hat leider nicht gut geklappt. Knapp die Hälfte konnte in die andere Dimension fliehen, dreiviertel von denen die blieben wurden getötet, die anderen paar Familien haben bis heute überlebt. Etwa zehntausend kam mit in die andere Dimension, einige wenige, vor allem die, die zuletzt gingen, kamen tot an oder waren verschollen. Das passierte meiner zweiten Mutter und meinem Bruder, meine Schwester ist verschollen. Nun gab es zu früherer Zeit bereits einmal das Problem, das es aufgrund einer Krankheit viel weniger Männer gab als Frauen. Damals wurde beschlossen, das sich mehrere Frauen einen Mann teilen dürfen. An sich eine gute Lösung. Der Plan ging auf und das Volk erholte sich, auch deshalb weil man außenstehende Männer beziehungsweise Frauen in die Ehen einbezog. Das Volk wuchs, unser Einfluss und macht ebenso wie der Frieden. Diese macht und den Einfluss wollten auch diese zwanzig Könige.

Du weist ja jetzt was dann geschah, allerdings war deine Frage ja nach dem was dein Vater meinte. Nun, ein altes Gesetz verlangt, dass wenn das Oberhaupt einer Familie stirbt der nächste verwandte die Verantwortung für die hinterbliebene Familie über nehmen muss. Möglichst als höchst gestellte Frau in der Familie des Verwandten. Dabei muss dieser Verwandte dem sterbenden Oberhaupt einen Schwur ablegen, wie du ja bei deinem Onkel gehört hast. Dieser Schwur hat eine große Macht, der Sprecher kann ihn nicht umgehen oder brechen. Er muss seine Angeheiratete so behandeln wie er es geschworen hat. Das heißt nicht, das dein Onkel das recht auf mich hat, er kann sich immer noch zwei bis drei Frauen suchen um mit ihnen eine Familie zu gründen. Diese Ehe zwischen uns wird dann nur zu unserer Sicherheit sein und uns absichern." Ich nickte überfahren, verstand nach kurzen überlegen aber das gesagte. "Also heiratete du Onkel Bobby weil Papa möchte, das uns nichts passiert und wir nicht mittellos sind, stimmts?" Mama nickte nur, ich grinste meinen Onkel an und meinte zu ihm das ich ihn nicht Papa nennen würde. Daraufhin lachte er nur und erwiderte das er das auch gar nicht erwarten wurde. Nur das ich ihn als Mann meiner Mutter akzeptieren würde. Ich nickte und fragte dann wie lange ich geschlafen hätte. "Insgesamt hast du fast neun Monate geschlafen, vor drei Monaten bist du zwar aufgewacht, allerdings wolltest du dir deinen Beatmungsschlauch herausreißen und hättest dich beinahe selber umgebracht. Der Arzt wollte die Geräte bereits abstellen. Ich bin so froh, das du wieder bei uns bist." Sie brach in Tränen aus, besonders als ich sagte, dass ich das mit den Geräten abstellen gehört hatte.

Nachdem das geklärt war, stellte Onkel Bobby uns noch seine beiden Freundinnen vor. Alice und Jennifer, genannt Jenny. Alice war Mechanikerin, Jenny Ärztin, Bobby war Geschäftsführer im Betrieb meiner Großeltern, also Mamas Eltern. Sie hatten sich vor Jahren einen kleinen Brauereibetrieb zu eigen gemacht und konnten nach wenigen Jahren expandieren. Inzwischen gehörten meinen Großeltern viele Betriebe unterschiedlichster Branchen. Und Bobby verwaltete alles in ihrem Namen. Die schiere Größe dieser Betriebe sollte ich erst später begreifen, bis jetzt wusste ich nur das Papa oft einige Fässer Alkohol bekommen hatte von meinen Großeltern.

Jenny und Alice hatten sich bereit erklärt sich Bobby mit Mama zu teilen. Und bis sie selber Kinder hatten wurden sie sich um mich kümmern. Papa sah das mit Wohlwollen, er begann langsam zu verblassen. Natürlich verschwand er nicht ohne sich zu verabschieden. Er sagte, er würde immer bei uns sein. Etwas was ich nicht wahrhaben wollte. Ich wollte ihn nicht verlieren. Tränen liefen mir über die Wangen, mein Schluchzen erfüllte den Raum, meine Mutter stimmte mit ein. Selbst meinem Onkel und meinen Tanten liefen die Tränen. So verabschiedeten wir uns von meinem Papa, einem der wundervollsten Menschen aller Zeiten.

Mein Name ist Gol D. Diana Melinda, Melinda werde ich gerufen, und heute beginnt mein neues Leben.


	2. Kapitel 2

Geschichte der Welt oder Ode an den Frieden

Am Anfang Dunkelheit nur war,

In ihr lauerte die Gefahr.

Die Sonne entstand

Und nie wieder entschwand.

Leer und trostlos die Erde schien

Ohne Leben kein Gewinn.

Der Mond geboren aus Sonne und Erde

Auf das es Leben gebe.

Der Mond erwacht zum Leben

Ein wahrer Segen.

Auf der Erde nun Leben entstand

Dieses jedoch im Krieg entschwand

Brüder sich metzeln

Die Kriege sie schätzen

Von Frieden und Liebe keine Spur

Hass und Missgunst regieren nur.

Ein Land Harmonie genannt

Durst auf Frieden gehör bald fand

Ein Volk vereint in dieser Welt

Für das Frieden und Harmonie nur zählt

Der Mond dies sah mit Freuden

Herabgestiegen zu diesen Leuten

In Frauengestalt sie wandelt

Mit einem Mann sie angebandelt

Doch viel Zeit ihr nicht bleibt

Ihre Macht gefangen in dieser Gestalt

Der göttliche Mond muss zurück

Muss wieder stehen an seinem Himmelsstück

Der Mann sich nicht gibt verloren

Hat die Göttin des Mondes ihm doch ein Kind geboren

Zu seinem Ehren das Kind nun trägt

Den Namen von Mutter Mond unentwegt

Ein weiteres Geschenk das Volk erhält

Senn Chakra ihren Geist erhellt

Im Land der Harmonie

Das Volk ist mächtig wie noch nie

Doch die Macht zu besitzen

Sie gegen andere Völker zu nutzen

Sie sind nicht fähig

Sie sind zu wenig.

Das Kind es wuchs heran

Wurde Mahina genannt

Tochter des Mondes

Das Leben kennt für dich schönes

Tochter des Lebens

Den Tod du auch erwähntest

Liebe und Frieden in diesem Land

Das durch des Mondes Kind zusammen fand

Außerhalb nur Krieg und Hass

Leid im Übermaß

Der anderen Völker Neid

Schuf viel Leid

Sie bekriegen das Land unter dem Mond

Ihre Kräfte zu Nutzen ihnen ungewohnt

Die Elemente zu nutzen

Ihr Volk zu schützen

Sie gelten als gefährlich

Anderen Ländern gefällt das herrlich

Können sie doch nun versuchen

Das Land kriegerisch zu besuchen

Doch das Land der Harmonie

Gibt auf noch nie

Ein Bündnis sich gefunden

Ein Bild von Mutter Mond sich auf dem Schild befunden

Tsukinogakure heißt es nun

Das neue Dorf will gutes tun

Der Harmonie zur Ehr

Kämpfen sie doch sehr

Um Frieden und Liebe

Die es auf dieser Welt noch gebe

Weit entfernt nun stand

Vor den Augen der Welt gebannt

Der heilige Baum der Götter

Erschaffen von der Mutter

Gepriesen von allen

Doch um ihn herum die Menschen fallen

Alle hundert Jahre sprießt

Die heilige Frucht und genießt

Die Sonne

Voller Wonne

Doch eine Prinzessin es pflückt

Das heilige Stück

Sie isst es voll Genuss

Nicht wissend wer noch leiden muss

Sie nun hat bekommen

Was sie macht benommen

Eine Macht die sie sie lernen muss zu kontrollieren

Sonst wird sie nur verlieren

Frieden will sie schaffen

Doch weiteren Krieg sie hat erschaffen

Der Baum der Götter ist erwacht

Will zurück die geraubte Macht

Greift an die ihn einst ehrten

Ihre Kraft ihnen den Sieg verwerten

Nun ist diese Macht

Auch in den Söhnen der Prinzessin erwacht

Den Götterbaum er hat gebannt

Rikodou Sennin wird er genannt

Aus ihm erschaffen nun Neun Geister

Sehen ihn als ihren Meister

Der alte Baum einen Samen er gesäht

Mit letzter Kraft er ihn genährt

Voller Früchte er nun hängt

Der Teufel dich in seinem Armen fängt

Des Teufelsfrüchte sind dort viele

Wenn einer nur ins Wasser fiele

Krieg und Hass

Ohne Unterlass

Wüten auf Erden

Was soll aus ihr werden

Trotz neuer Macht

Die von der Prinzessin verschafft

Jahre gehen ins Land

Frieden ist noch immer unbekannt

Zwei Kinder sich treffen

Steine sie werfen

An einem Fluss

Ohne Verdruss

Vor ihren Clans versteckt

Treffen sie sich verdeckt

Ohne zu wissen ihre Namen

Sie zueinander kamen

Freundschaft und Liebe

Ganz ohne Hiebe

Die Familie fand die Freunde

Nahm ihnen die Träume

Die Clans waren Feinde

Kamen nicht ins reine

Madara vom Uchiha Volk

Hachirama von den Senju Leut

Feinde geworden

Doch Träume die geboren

Nie ganz vergessen

ist er versessen

Zu bauen diesen Ort

Wo Krieg und Hass bleiben fort

Jahre durch Blut geprägt

Nichts an seinem Traum gesägt

Verbündete sind nun die zwei

Die Clans sind endlich frei

Madara vom Uchiha Volk

Hachirama von den Senju Leut

Im Land des Feuers unter Blättern versteckt

Sich nun das Dorf Konohagakure erstreckt

Gegründet von zwei Brüdern im Geiste

Ein Traum sich erweiste

Als Glück für die Welt

Andere Länder denselben Schritt gewählt

Doch das Glück nicht lange währt

Zweifel an einem Bruder zerrt

Verlässt das Dorf und den Clan

Verliert sich in seinem Wahn

Es kommt zum Kampf um die Macht

Doch der Hokage ist auf der Wacht

Zu Ende ist der Krieg

Erkauft mit Blut ist der Sieg

Die Freundschaft ist zerbrochen

Der Traum der Freunde in Blut und Wasser verflossen

Er ist tot Madara vom Uchiha Volk

Er hat gesiegt Hachirama von den Senju Leut

Auch andere Länder dieses System nun kennen

Sie Dörfer bauen und benennen

Wie das Vorbild aus dem Feuerreich

Sind in diesen Dörfern alle gleich

Wasser, Wind, Blitz und Erde

Das der Traum von Frieden nun Wahrheit werde

Im Wasserreich unter den Nebeln verborgen

Dort wird Kirigakure sein Volk versorgen

Byakuen so wurde bekannt

Wird jetzt Mizukage genannt

In seinem Land sie singen

Ihnen Frieden will er bringen

Im Reich des Windes tief unter dem Sand

Einst Sunagakure entstand

Kazekage ist dein Oberhaupt

Dein Volk hat an ihn geglaubt

Gefangen ihr einen Geist

Ihr ihn fürchtet zumeist.

Im Land der Erde unter Felsen versteckt

Sich Iwagakure hält verdeckt

Ishikawa so ist bekannt

Wird nun Tsuchikage genannt

Hinter Fels und Stein

Kann das Leben schön sein.

Im Blitzreich hinter Wolken versteckt

Hält sich Kumogakure bedeckt

Als Raikage ist er bekannt

Sein Name leider unbekannt

Er verliert nie sein Gesicht

Traut er anderen Ländern doch nicht.

Viele Länder taten es diesen fünf gleich

Errichten geheime Dörfer in ihrem Reich

Doch sind alle hinter den Geheimnissen der anderen her

Machen sich das Leben selber schwer

Frieden und Freiheit wird gesucht

Hass und Zerstörung wird gebucht.

In Tsukinogakure im Land der Harmonie

Gab es solche Gefühle nie

Durch Mahina verbunden

In eine Familie gebunden

Ihre Enkeltochter herrschte nun

Für den Frieden würde sie alles tun.

Tsukinogakure das war bekannt

War die Macht von Chakra unbekannt

Es hatte des Mondes Macht

Der Natur ihre Kraft

In ihr sehen alle eine Gefahr

Wollen sie bekämpfen, diese Narr.

Feuer und Wind wollen Schützen

Erde, Blitz und Wasser nur besitzen

Kämpfen Tag und Nacht

Nur für Macht

Diese jedoch liegt nur im Blut

Der Mondclan dieses nicht teilen tut.

Zehn Jahre Krieg

Und noch kein Sieg

Tsukinokage hat ein Geheimnis

Niemand sonst weiß es

Die Kunst zu wandern

Von einer Dimension zur anderen.

Sich viele Krieger in ihrem Land befinden

Um ihre Macht zu finden

Sie nutzt sie die Kraft

Die ihr gegeben hat die Macht

Und oh Weh und Ach

Das ganze Land verschwand in einem Krach.

Zerrissen es sich fand

Hatte einen neuen Stand

Ganz in der anderen Dimension

Mit der sie handelten schon

Kurze Zeit sie hatten Frieden

Doch die neuen Nachbarn zerrten sie in Kriegen.

Frieden gab es auf keiner Seite

Schoben Allianzen beiseite

Kriege gingen weiter

Das Leben war nicht heiter

Die Namen Wa no kuni und Tsukinogakure man vergaß

Wenigstens darauf war verlass.

Neue Heimat, neues Glück

Tsukinokage war nicht verrückt

Wa no kuni war zerrissen

Viele Bande gerissen

Die fremden Krieger wurden Freunde

Man erlaubte sich noch Träume.

Neuer Feind

In dem Hass nur keimt

Zerstören die friedliche Stadt

Neuer Feind Freude daran hat

Tsukinokage will schützen

Es scheint nichts zu nützen

Das Volk zerstreut

Vom Krieg erneut

Die Hoffnung sie mich aufgaben

Sich neue Namen gaben

Das D. Im Namen dominiert

Den Frieden sie wieder anvisiert.

D. Ist neuer Feind

Von denen die haben nie geträumt

Zu finden das Volk erneut

Sie den Frieden nie bereut

Frieden für die Welt

Der für immer hält.

Frieden schaffen ist nicht schwer

Ihn zu halten umso mehr

Jeder an ihm arbeiten muss

Sonst ist die Arbeit stuss

Nur Liebe und Frieden

Ist das Gegenmittel zu den Kriegen.


	3. Kapitel 2 (11-02 23:42:21)

Es dauerte weitere drei Monate bis ich wieder hergestellt war. Meine Fitness war dahin, aber ich war am Leben. Das wäre das wichtigste, sagte meine Familie. Kaum war ich aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden, da heirateten meine Mutter und mein Onkel. Eine schöne Feier, bei der er mich offiziell als Tochter annahm. Dann kam die Hölle, hier wurde sie Schule genannt. Als ich den Komplex das erste mal sah bekam ich Angst. Es sah aus wie ein Gefängnis, nur die Gitter fehlten. Wir kamen in der großen Pause an und suchten das Sekretariat. Mir kam der Trubel auf dem Hof vor wie wenn mehrere Piratencrews gegeneinander kämpfen würden. So viel Lärm war hier. Zum Glück konnte ich inzwischen wieder trainieren und hatte den Großteil meiner früheren Fitness zurück. Gemeinsam mit meiner Mutter und meinem Onkel, den ich inzwischen Pa nannte, ging ich über den Hof. Dieser Hof war von hohen Mauern umgeben und das Gebäude vor mir schien größer und größer zu werden um uns zu verschlingen. Ich versuchte die Angst zu kompensieren indem ich den Anhänger mit dem Symbol meines Verlobten griff und festhielt. Die Eingangstür sah aus wie das Maul eines Seekönigs, die Flure dahinter waren weiß grau und schienen vor Dreck zu starren. Zum Glück kam uns keiner entgegen, ich wäre wohl vor schreck in Pas Arme gesprungen. Das Sekretariat lag hinter einer dunkelgrauen, schweren Tür, an die meine Mutter laut klopfte. Mama öffnete die Tür, das dahinter liegende Zimmer überraschte mich positiv. Es hell und freundlich eingerichtet, ein Tresen aus hellem Holz, ein paar Pflanzen standen herum und die Frau sah uns freundlich lächelnd an.

„Guten Tag, wir wollten gerne unsere Tochter hier anmelden. Wir sind gerade erst hier her gezogen." klärte meine Mutter die Frau auf. Diese nickte, suchte ein paar Papiere zusammen und gab sie Mama zum durchlesen. Wir setzten uns an einen kleinen Tisch und lasen die Papiere gemeinsam durch. Es war auch ein Einstufungstest mit dabei, offenbar hatten Mama und Pa bereits alles im Vorfeld geklärt. Ich begann den Test nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen auszufüllen, was diese Leute davon machen würden war mir egal. Ich wäre jetzt am liebsten an Bord der Oro Jackson, würde mir dort den Wind um die Ohren wehen lassen und nebenbei den Erzählungen der Crew lauschen. So lernte man nämlich mehr als von diesen Zetteln.

Nach etwa einer Stunde, hier verlor ich mein Zeitgefühl, gaben wir die Zettel wieder ab. Jetzt hieß es warten. Doch es ging schnell. Ein untersetzter Mann mit Halbglatze kam mit einem breiten Grinsen auf uns zu. Er gab uns die Hand und stellte sich als der Direktor dieser Schule vor. „Dies ist eine integrierte Gesamtschule, das heißt, du wirst die nächsten Jahre in Kurse eingeteilt, je nach deinen Stärken und Schwächen. Dein Test hat mir gezeigt wo wir dich einteilen können. Deine Schrift ist sehr schön, die Mathematischen Aufgaben hast du perfekt gelöst, die Aufgaben in der deutschen Sprache sind auch gut. Fremdsprachen werten wir nicht, Biologie ist für dein Alter gut. Geschichte und Erdkunde, nun, von diesem Teil der Erde wie du ihn beschrieben hast sowie die Geschichte dieser Gegend musst du mir mal genauer erzählen. Davon habe ich nämlich noch nie etwas gehört. Aber alles in allem für die dritte Klasse reicht es. Sagst du mir jetzt noch mal wie alt du bist, Melinda?" Ich fühlte mich überfahren, das waren zu viele Informationen für mich. Mama und Pa saßen mit leicht geknickten Gesichtsausdruck da, sie waren mir auch keine Hilfe. „Ich bin grade 11 geworden. Warum fragst du?" Mit schiefgelegtem Kopf sah ich ihn an, er schien etwas geschockt zu sein. "Es wäre besser wenn du in Zukunft die Erwachsenen außerhalb deiner Familie siezen würdest, das ist höflicher." erklärte er mir dann. Innerlich grinste ich, wusste ich doch davon, aber es war mir zu blöd die Erwachsenen zu siezen, taten die bei mir ja auch nicht. Für ihn sichtbar nickte ich leicht, nur damit er beruhigt war. Er erklärte meinen Eltern noch das die Schule vor einer Woche angefangen hätte und ich somit nicht so viel verpasst hätte. Er brachte mich zu der Klasse und klopfte dort an die Tür. Das Klassenzimmer sah von innen genauso aus wie von außen, schmuddelig grau und deprimierend. Vor der Klasse stand eine hagere Frau mit wildem Dutt auf dem Kopf und einer kreischenden Stimme. Alles in allem, sie sah eher aus wie eine Hexe. Da sah Doktor Kuleha von der Insel Drumm tausend mal besser aus und die war über 100. Der Direktor riss mich aus meinen Gedanken als er die Hexe, Entschuldigung, Lehrerin ansprach.

„Guten Morgen, Frau Baumann, das hier ist Melinda, die neue Schülerin. Ich hoffe, sie wird sich gut einleben." Die Lehrerin bedankte sich und verabschiedete den Direktor. Dann bat sie mich vor die Klasse zu treten und mich vorzustellen. Die Schüler schienen alle gelangweilt zu sein, sie sahen aus dem Fenster, malten auf Papier oder unterhielten sich miteinander. Nur einer sah mich interessiert an, ein Junge aus der letzten Reihe, hatte den Tisch neben sich frei geräumt und schien auf die Geschichte gespannt zu sein. „Hallo, mein Name ist Melinda de Gol. Ich stamme von Seefahrern ab, wurde auf See geboren und habe bis jetzt keine Schule besucht. Seid nett zu mir, dann bin ich nett zu euch." schloss ich meine Vorstellung. Die Lehrerin bat mich mir einen Platz zu suchen, leider schoben die anderen Kinder ihre Taschen auf die anderen leeren Plätze, sodass ich mich ganz nach hinten zu dem grinsenden Jungen setzten musste. Es schien mir, als wenn die anderen Schüler mich als Freak abstempelten. Dabei war ich ganz normal angezogen. Meine tiefschwarzen Haare wurden von einem roten Bandana gehalten, mein Gesicht war nicht aufgedunsen oder verfärbt, meine Augen nicht zu groß oder zu klein, die Farbe war helles blaugrün. Ich war für meine Elf Jahre nicht zu klein, auch nicht zu dick oder zu dünn, normal eben. Meine Kleidung bestand aus einem gelben Hemd, einer dunklen Weste, einer dunkelgrauen dreiviertel Hose und leichten Sandalen. Mein Rucksack bestand aus festem Segeltuch, in Schwarz gehalten mit Papas Jolly Roger darauf. Warum sie mich ansahen als käme ich von einem anderen Stern wusste ich nicht.

Der Junge, neben dem ich jetzt saß, sah mich grinsend an, er hielt mir seine Hand hin und stellte sich als Toby vor. Ich beachtete ihn nicht weiter, lieber versank ich in Gedanken um diesen Raum nicht mehr bemerken zu müssen. Unterschwellig hörte ich die Lehrerin über Flüsse in diesem Land reden. Das passte gut, denn so konnte ich vom Wasser träumen. Mit einem Mal traf mich ein kleiner Gegenstand, der mich aus meinen Träumen riss. Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis ich sie fixieren konnte, doch dann sah ich die Lehrerin an der Tafel an. Sie fragte mich: „Was verbindet die beiden Meere hier in Deutschland?" „Der Nord- Ostseekanal." antwortete ich ihr und gab nebenbei noch die Daten der Erbauungszeit und des Auftraggebers bekannt. Zum Glück hatte meine Familie darauf bestanden das ich die letzten drei Monate viel lese. Vor allem über Geographie und Geschichte, aber auch über Biologie, Fremdsprachen und vieles mehr. Fotografisches Gedächtnis sei dank. Die Lehrerin war baff, sie ignorierte mich danach für die komplette Schulstunde. Eine schrille Glocke beendete den Unterricht. Ich packte meinen Rucksack wieder ein u.d verlies das trostlose Gebäude.

Toby folgte mir, auch wenn ich ihn noch immer mit Nichtachtung strafte. Er hielt mich auf, als ich mich an einen Tisch auf dem Hof setzen wollte, stattdessen zog er mich zu einer Bank nahe der Turnhalle. Ich sah ihn böse an, doch er grinste nur. „Da vorne sitzen immer die beliebten und coolen Schüler. An dieser Schule gibt es jetzt vier Freaks, leider zählst du auch dazu, und mit und will keiner was zu tun haben. Freaks werden wir genannt, weil wir anders sind. Du, weil du auf See gewohnt und nie eine Schule besucht hast, ich, weil ich etwas kann. Und die anderen beiden, weil sie anders aussehen. Monika und ihr kleiner Bruder sind heute nicht da, aber du solltest dich darauf vorbereiten das sie fischähnlich sind. Deshalb sind wir Freaks." Ich sah ihn an, grinste und meinte nur: „Und? Ist das schlimm? Meine Mutter kann die Erde beherrschen, mein Stiefvater beherrscht die Luft, einer meiner Onkel ist ein Fischmensch. Und dann gibt es noch Teufelsfrüchte, die einem zwar unglaubliche Fähigkeiten verleihen aber einem die Fähigkeit zu schwimmen nimmt." Da war er baff. Dann streckte er die Hand aus und metallhaltige Gegenstände kamen auf ihn zu. Er ließ sie in der Luft kreisen, dann ließ er sie fallen und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Ich war erstaunt, das ohne Teufelsfrucht. „Ich würde gerne üben um besser zu werden, aber mein Herr erlaubt es nicht." erklärte er mir auf meine unausgesprochene Frage hin. Ich riss die Augen auf, das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein. Sklaverei, hier in dieser Dimension? Er erzählte mir, das seine Mutter einen Halsring trage und ein Brandzeichen auf dem Rücken habe. Ich sagte ihm, das ich das mit meinen Eltern darüber reden würde, denn das könnte so nicht bleiben. Ich verabscheute Sklaverei zutiefst, allein was mein Onkel Janus mir darüber erzählte ließ mich kotzen.

Was ich mich fragte, warum vertraute er mir so? Das fragte ich ihn. „Du hast etwas an dir, was einem das Gefühl gibt, man kann dir alles anvertrauen. Ich bin so froh, das du hier bist, Melinda. Bei dir kann mir nichts passieren." Ich war sprachlos. Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet.

Toby sah auf seine Armbanduhr, er sagte mir, das gleich Sportunterricht wäre. „Ich habe leider nur meine Bücher mit." Lächelte ich ihn an, doch er sagte nur: „Wenn wir jetzt hingehen, können wir uns umziehen ohne das und die anderen sehen. Du kannst ein paar Sachen von mir bekommen. Ich verstaue meine Schuhe immer in der Umkleide, damit die anderen sie mir nicht zerstören. Noch kann ich meinen Herrn erzählen, das meine Sachen zerstört worden sind. Sobald ich 12 bin bekomme ich auch ein Halsband und ein Brandzeichen. Dann bin ich alt genug um ..." Er brach ab, aber ich verstand auch so was er mir sagen wollte. „Morgen wird nichts mehr so sein wie es war." flüsterte er. „Wann denn morgen?" „Gleich nach der Schule." Wir waren inzwischen in der Umkleide angekommen und zogen und um. Dabei erhaschte ich einen Blick auf seinen Oberkörper. Dieser war mit grünlichen und blauen Flecken übersät. Als er meinen Blick bemerkte drehte er sich zu mir um und grinste verunglückt. „Wo hast du deine Narben her?" fragte er mich. Ich lächelte nur und sagte: „Einige sind vom Training, ein paar kommen von meinen Entdeckungstouren weil ich unvorsichtig war und zwei sind von der Marine, die mich umbringen wollte. Aber auch nur weil mein Vater Pirat war, einer der größten überhaupt." Er sah mich nur erstaunt an und forderte eine Erklärung bei Gelegenheit, die ich ihm gerne geben würde.

Dann klingelte es. Die anderen Schüler kamen hereingestürmt, doch wir zwei waren fertig umgezogen. Der Lehrer schloss die Turnhalle auf und wir gingen hinein. Der Lehrer war ein älterer Mann mit militärischem Haarschnitt und Auftreten. Leise stellte ich Toby die Frage und er bejahte. Bachus hieß der Mann, war Reservist und vom Rang her ein Oberfeldwebel. In der Marine wohl ein Kapitän zur See. Ich konnte mir nicht helfen, aber ich hasste ihn und seine ganze Art. Die erste Übung war fünf Runden zu laufen. Zum aufwärmen wie er meinte. So liefen wir los, während die anderen noch in ihrer ersten Runde hechelte, hatte ich die fünfte abgeschlossen und meldete mich beim Lehrer. Da ich aber weder schwitze noch außer Atem war glaubte er mir nicht. Natürlich nicht. Wie konnte ich aus so blöd sein und denken eine Militär würde mir glauben schenken. Also begann ich selbstständig meine Muskeln zu erwärmen. Ich hüpfte und sprang durch die Halle, schlug Räder und Salti. Bis mich die donnernde Stimme des Lehrers einholte. Er brüllte mich an, was ich denn täte, es wären nicht seine Anweisungen gewesen. Was ich in dem Gespräch mit Toby herausgefunden hatte, war, dass diese Leute uns nichts konnten. Dieser Mann war vielleicht beim Militär, aber hier war nicht seine Basis. Also war meine Antwort nicht so wie er sie haben wollte. Ich hob meine Hand und streckte ihm den gefährlichen Finger entgegen, den mittleren. Oh, wie er sich schön aufregte. Ich grinste nur. „Wenn du weniger brüllen würdest und mehr erzählen oder trainieren, dann wäre es besser." erklärte ich ihm ruhig. „Du hast mich zu siezen!" regte er sich auf. „Respekt muss man sich verdienen, Alter. Das hat mir mein Vater beigebracht." sagte ich darauf. Was auch stimmte. Vor so einem Idioten hatte ich keinen Respekt, das wäre ja noch schöner. Männer hatten zu kämpfen um ihre Familien zu schützen und nicht hier vor einer Bande halbwüchsiger zu stehen und Befehle zu brüllen.

„Hey Alter, bist du fit oder tust du nur so?" „Was soll die Frage?" kam es lauernd von ihm. „Wer zu erst da oben an dem Seil ist, der hat gewonnen. Wenn du gewinnst, hast Du meinen Respekt. Wenn nicht , mach ich mein Ding und du lässt mich in Ruhe. Deal?" Er schlug ein. Mit da oben meinte ich die Ringe, die unter der Decke baumelten. Ich wusste schon wie ich da hoch kam, er wohl nicht. Ich wies ihn noch einmal an nichts zu verändern und so mit den gegebenen Umständen hoch zu klettern. Der Direktor und seine Sekretärin kamen in die Halle, aufhalten konnten sie uns nicht. Toby zählte bis drei, stellte sich dann zu Direktor und gab den Startschuss. Ich flitzte los, sprang an den Wänden hoch, kletterte die Seilkonstruktion entlang und hangelte mich an der Hallendecke angekommen an den Tauen zu den Ringen hin. Der Lehrer stand noch immer ratlos auf der Erde und überlegte. „Hey! Kommst du noch oder gibst du auf, Alter?" rief ich runter. Erst da bemerkten auch die anderen mich oben hängend. Breit grinsend sah ich in ihre geschockten Gesichter. Leider war das Holz glatt poliert und ich rutschte in einem unachtsamen Augenblick ab. Mit einem lauten Schrei fiel ich in Richtung Hallenboden. Zum Glück wusste ich wie ich fallen musste um mich nicht zu verletzen. Die fünf Meter waren nichts im Gegensatz zu den fast 15 Meter hohen Masten der Moby Dick, von der ich einmal fiel. Mit einem Wumms kam ich mit den Füßen auf und rollte mich sogleich ab um die Wucht von den Beinen abzugeben. Ich rollte mich also über die Schulter ab und kam elegant auf den Füßen zu stehen.

Der Schock stand der Klasse, dem Lehrer, dem Direktor und der Sekretärin ins Gesicht geschrieben. Elegant zog ich eine Augenbraue hoch und sah sie abschätzend an, dann ließ ich mich neben Toby auf den Boden sinken. Vorsichtig streckte ich mein linkes Bein ein wenig, da war ich wohl etwas komisch aufgekommen. Der Lehrer begann gerade mir einen Vortrag zu halten über meine Wahnsinnige Aktion gerade und wie gefährlich sie gewesen sei. Leider wusste ich sehr genau wovon er sprach. Auf der Moby Dick hatte ich mir dabei einen Arm und das Bein gebrochen. Aber im Gegensatz dazu war das hier ein Kinderspiel. Der Direktor hatte angeordnet meine Eltern anzurufen. Was die Sekretärin auch tat. Und keine zehn Minuten später standen Pa und seine drei Frauen in der Halle. Der Lehrer erklärte im gerade was passiert war, doch Pa tat etwas womit keiner gerechnet hatte. „Da hoch? Wie lange hat sie gebraucht?" „Fünf Minuten." antwortete der Lehrer perplex auf die Frage. Grinsend zog er sich den Mantel aus, schnürte seine Schuhe neu und begann in wahnsinniger Geschwindigkeit hoch zu klettern. Drei Minuten später ließ er sich von den Ringen herunter fallen, jedoch wandte er eine andere Falltechnik an als ich. „Und da haben Sie als Lehrer vor Kapituliert? Meinen Glückwunsch, Sie werden niemals den Respekt meiner Familie ernten." sagte er lapidar. Herr Bachus bedankte sich für die Worte bevor er begriff, das diese eigentlich eine Beleidigung waren. Grinsend kam Bobby zu mir, er setzte sich neben Toby und mir auf den Boden und wollte mir etwas sagen. Doch ich kam ihm zuvor. Leise erzählte ich ihm was Toby mir anvertraut hatte. Nur seine antrainierte Maske hielt Bobby davon ab in der Öffentlichkeit aus der Haut zu fahren. Seine Augen sprachen aber eine andere Sprache. Sie sprachen von Rache und Blutdurst.

Toby war nicht glücklich darüber, das seine neue Freundin seine Geheimnisse an einen Fremden verriet. Er wollte aufstehen und gehen, doch der Fremde hielt ihn zurück. Bobby zog ihn an sich, strich ihm über den Rücken und flüsterte: „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Toby. Wir werden dir helfen. Deine Mutter und du, ihr werdet frei sein." Damit öffneten sich bei Toby die Schleusen und er weinte. Pa und Toby ließ ich in Ruhe, mein neuer Freund brauchte jetzt jemand der für ihn da war, eine Autoritätsperson. Und die war Bobby, schon von seiner Erscheinung aus. Er sah genauso aus wie Papa, nur ohne Bart und mit braunen Augen. Wenn nicht die zehn Jahre Unterschied wären, hätte man sie für Zwillinge halten können. Somit war er noch drei Jahre älter als meine Mutter. Mein Blick schweifte durch die Halle, meine Mütter stritten mit den Lehrern, die anderen Schüler tuschelten und wiesen mit den Fingern auf uns. Mehr als einmal hörte ich Worte wie "Freaks" oder "Perverse". Langsam erhob ich mich, ging zu Alice, die mit der Sekretärin etwas besprach. „Und was wird dagegen unternommen? Es kann nicht sein, das Kinder bereits in diesem Alter von anderen beschimpft, ausgegrenzt und verlacht werden." „Leider kann man dagegen nichts machen. Sie müssen wissen, viele Lehrer machen ja auch mit. Und uns fehlen die Mittel um ernsthaft dagegen vorzugehen." Alice nickte nur und überlegte. Eine kleine Hand an ihrer ließ sie aufsehen. Ich wollte sie nicht stören, aber irgendwie brauchte ich jetzt jemanden. Und sie verstand. Sie nahm mich in den Arm. Mama hatte sich mit dem Direktor angelegt, Sie machte ihm gerade verbal die Hölle heiß. Und Jenny, die erklärte dem Sportlehrer gerade die Funktion von Respekt und wie seine Respektlosigkeit seine eigene Autorität untergrub. Bis eine Schülerin laut sagte sie hätte die Polizei gerufen, war alles sofort ruhig in der Halle.

„Warum hast du das getan, Kind?" fragte der Direktor die Schülerin. „Ganz einfach", meinte sie, „wenn dieser Mann nicht gestoppt wird, dann greift er uns auch noch an. Um den Freak ist es nicht schade, die Neue kann mir gestohlen bleiben. Aber wenn der Typ sich schon an den Freak ranmacht, dann macht er das bei uns auch. Und meine Mutter hat mir gesagt, wenn mir was verdächtig vorkommt oder ich Angst habe, soll ich die Polizei rufen." Die anderen Schüler nickten bestätigend, sie hatten dieselben Instruktionen von ihren Eltern bekommen.

Da die Sportstunde eh zu Ende war, wurden die Kinder sich umziehen geschickt, Sie sollten draußen auf dem Schulhof warten. Zum Schluss zogen Toby und ich uns um, Ma Jenny wollte ihn bei der Gelegenheit einmal kurz durchchecken.

Keine halbe Stunde später standen alle auf dem Schulhof, die Polizei war gerade angekommen und befragte das Mädchen, das angerufen hatte. Langsam kamen auch die Eltern, die die jüngeren Schüler bis Klasse 4 abholen wollten. Es herrschte gelinde gesagt das Chaos. Die Schüler beschuldigten Pa ihnen etwas antun zu wollen, die Eltern brüllten herum, schimpften und die armen Polizisten wussten nicht mehr was sie glauben sollten.

Dazu kam noch ein Familienvater, der seine Kinder von der Schule nehmen wollte, weil diese ständig als Monster bezeichnet wurden. Das war nicht das Außergewöhnlichste an ihm, es war die Tatsache das seine Hautfarbe ein helles Grün war. Seine Haare waren in einem dunkleren Grün und er hatte so etwas wie lange Stacheln auf dem Kopf. Seine Ohren hatten Ähnlichkeiten mit Kiemenflossen und seine Nase war die eines Sägefisches sehr ähnlich.

Seine Frau war eine schöne Frau, menschlich, braune Haare, braune Augen. Alles in allem unspektakulär. Dabei war ich ganz andere Gestalten gewohnt. In dem Auto saßen noch zwei Kinder, doch durch die getönten Scheiben konnte man nichts erkennen.

Mit einem mal begannen die Leute zu flüstern, jedoch laut genug um es genau verstehen zu können. Besonders die Kinder begannen die Neuankömmlinge zu beschimpfen. Monster, Missgeburt, Bastard, Fischkopf waren nur einige dieser Worte. Mir taten diese Worte weh, wie schwer musste das dann für die Kinder dieser Familie sein. Pa zitterte vor Wut, er beschloss diesem Treiben ein Ende zu setzen und ergriff das Wort. Doch bevor er auch nur das Wort aussprechen konnte, kam von einer schleimigen Stimme der Satz: „Monster und Freaks sollten vernichtet werden. Sie haben hier nichts zu suchen." Ich sah deutlich wie Pa sich versteifte, seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und mit eisigem Blick drehte er sich langsam um. Toby neben mir hatte angefangen zu zittern, seine Angst war förmlich greifbar.

„Wer sind Sie, das Sie es wagen sich so über andere auszulassen?" fragte Pa betont langsam. „Ich? Ich bin der ehrenwerte Sankt Nestor. Kniet nieder ihr unwürdiger Pöbel." Bei diesem Satz drehte ich mich schnell um und erstarrte. Ich konnte genau spüren wie das Blut meinen Kopf verlies und ich blass wurde. Da stand ein Tenriubito, ein Weltaristokrat, eines der größten Arschlöcher der Welt. Hinter ihm kniete eine vollkommen verwahrloste Frau im Dreck, sie trug ein explodierendes Sklavenhalsband und war mit einer dicken Kette und stabilen Handschellen an den Mann gekettet. Zum Abschluss stand hinter ihnen ein Mann mit schwarzem Anzug und schwarzem Hut.

Der Weltaristokrat war in seine übliche Tracht gewandet, das merkwürdige Gewand und das Goldfischglas, auch diesen komischen Haarknoten hatte er. Der Mann sah aus wie ein Monster. Gelbe Zähne, wächserne Hautfarbe und fettige braune Haare.

Tobys gemurmeltes „Mama" lies mich die Frau näher ansehen. Sie war erschreckend dürr und ausgemergelt, ihre langen schneeweißen Haare hingen glanzlos und matt herunter. Die fliederfarbenen Augen stumpf und leblos. Ihre Kleidung bestand offenbar aus einem alten Bettlaken, das man quer geteilt und in das man ein Loch für den Kopf hineingeschnitten hatte. Dieses wurde durch ein Seil an der Taille zusammen gehalten. Die Füße waren barfuß, blutig und zerkratzt.

Ich verzog mein Gesicht leicht vor Ekel, dieses Bild war mit zuwider. Mein neuer Freund verstand es falsch und drehte sich von mir weg. Pa griff bereits hinten in seinen Mantel um seine Waffe zu ziehen. Mama bereitete sich auch auf einen Kampf vor, sie war nicht umsonst gefürchtet gewesen. Vor den Namen Liras der Henker und Serena die Erddämonin zitterten die Leute auch ohne die Personen zu sehen. Meine anderen beiden Mütter sammelten sich um die Kinder, also uns, zu beschützen.

Ich drehte mich kurz um, die Eltern mit ihren Kindern standen dicht an einander gedrängt auf dem Hof. Die große Klappe von vorhin war verschwunden. Ängstlich sahen sie von uns zu den Polizisten und zurück. Die Polizisten jedoch schienen in ihrem Element zu sein. Ein Grinsen hatte sich auf deren Lippen geschlichen und sie zogen langsam ihre Uniformen aus. „Hoffentlich sind die auf unserer Seite." flüsterte ich. Toby hörte dies und meinte nur: „Die kämpfen für die Gerechtigkeit."

Das war für mich ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Tränen bildeten sich in meinen Augen und ich flüsterte: „Dann sag Tschüss. Ich kenne diese Gerechtigkeit. Tenriubito, Adelige, Admiräle und andere höher gestellte Personen werden geschützt, egal was sie tun. Andere Personen werden übermäßig hart für kleine Delikte bestraft. Das ist die Gerechtigkeit der Welt." „Glaube ich nicht! Die Polizei ist dein Freund und Helfer, die macht so was nicht." Hielt Toby dagegen. Er war trotz seiner Erfahrungen mit dem Tenriubito Nestor von der hiesigen Gerechtigkeit überzeugt. Ich schüttelte traurig den Kopf, sah noch einmal verachtend zu den Polizisten und schaute dann wieder zu meiner Familie rüber. Doch dann sah ich wieder zu den Polizisten, ich hatte das Gefühl etwas übersehen zu haben. Und tatsächlich, ich hatte mich nicht geirrt. Die beiden Männer trugen ein mir sehr bekanntes Tattoo. Mit zitternden Fingern zog ich meine Kette unter der Jacke hervor und ließ es in der Sonne glitzern. Die vorher grimmigen Gesichter der Polizisten wurden sanft. „Keine Sorge, kleine Schwester, wir kümmern uns um diesen Scheisskerl von Tenriubito." Die beiden Männer lächelten mich sanft an, dann gingen sie zu Pa und Mama. „Kennst du die Beiden?" fragte Toby vorsichtig. Ich nickte leicht, denn ich erkannte die Beiden an ihrem Gang. Der eine vorsichtig und geschmeidig, der andere tapsig und gemütlich. Das waren der erste und der zweite Kommandant von Whitebeard. Ein Grinsen zuckte über meine Lippen. „Hano! Jonas! Zeigt was ihr könnt!" rief ich.

Beide hoben ihre Hand und gingen auf die Wachleute los. Pa und Mama freuten sich scheinbar über die Unterstützung und zeigten was sie konnten. Hano verwandelte sich in ein Mischwesen aus Mensch und weißem Tiger. Jonas würde zu einem Mischwesen aus Grizzlybär und Mensch. Mama befehligte die Erde und alles was aus ihr bestand und aus ihr erstand. Pa beherrschte die Luft, er konnte mit der Luft alles machen und alles beherrschen wo sie Inhalten war und was sie umschloss.

Der Kampf war unausgeglichen, die insgesamt 10 Regierungsagenten, die zum Schutz des Tenriubito hier waren, waren haushoch unterlegen. Anscheinend waren sie die letzten Überlebenden des Schiffsunglückes bei dem Nestor und sein Anhang untergegangen sind. Zum Glück haben sie überlebt, denn sonst könnte ich Toby nicht meinen Freund nennen. Es dauerte keine 5 Minuten, da waren alle Gegner besiegt. Ein bisschen enttäuscht waren sie schon als der Kampf vorbei war, war aber wohl besser so.

Mama befreite inzwischen die Gefangene von dem Sklavenhalsband und den Ketten befreit. Mama Jenny konnte sie jetzt erstmal grob durchchecken und den vorläufigen Bericht würden Hano und Jonas dann mit zur Polizei nehmen. Die beiden Polizisten hatten kurz vor dem Kampf Verstärkung angefordert. Diese kam jetzt mit Blaulicht und Martinshorn angerauscht. Hano und Jonas zogen sich in weiser Voraussicht ihre Uniformen wieder an, die Kollegen mussten ja nicht wissen das sie mit gekämpft hatten.

Die Kollegen stellten keine großen Fragen, Sie sammelten die Besiegten ein und brachten sie aufs Revier. Von den anwesenden Personen, Schülern, Eltern, Lehrer und Anwohner, sammelten sie die Personalien und machten sich danach auf den Weg zurück zum Revier. Tobys Mutter kam in dem nachbestellen Krankenwagen unter, der sie ins nächste Krankenhaus bringen sollte.

Pa kam mit Mama zu uns zurück, sie schienen von dem Ausgang der Situation nicht so begeistert zu sein. Doch als Pa den Fischmensch sah, da hellte sich sein Gesicht auf. Mit federnden Schritten und einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht ging er auf das ungleiche Ehepaar zu. Meist einem „Hallo, mein Freund", streckte er ihm seine Hand entgegen. Der fischähnliche Mann sah ihn an als käme er von einem anderen Stern. Pa ließ sich davon nicht abschrecken und stellte sich richtig vor. „Mein Name ist Robert de Gol. Ich leite das Unternehmen de Lunaris, vielleicht habt ihr ja mal davon gehört. Wenn nicht, ist auch nicht so schlimm. Mein Bruder und stammen aus dem East Blue, genauer gesagt aus Logue Town. Wir sind über die Grand Line gesegelt und haben alle Blues besucht. Ach ja, das Ryuuguu Königreich. Da war es schön. Überall Meerjungfrauen, Meermänner und Fischmenschen. Und diese Seifenblasen, so praktisch. Neptun ist ein guter König, das Volk liebt ihn. Janus wollte ja lieber die Welt mit uns erkunden. Er hat damit auf sein Geburtsrecht verzichtet." Der gute Mann war überrumpelt, er sah aus als würde er gleich umkippen. „Mein Name ist Fisher Tomasu, das hier ist meine Frau Veronika. Ich weiß zwar nicht wieso und warum, aber das über das Ryuuguu Königreich stimmt. Trotzdem, ich traue Ihnen nicht." Damit war das Gespräch für ihn beendet. Er nahm seine Frau und ging zu seinem Auto. Dort schloss er die Tür auf damit sie einsteigen konnten.

Die Kinder, die im Auto saßen interessierte das anscheinend nicht, denn sie starrten auf den Anhänger, der am Rückspiegel hing. Es handelte sich dabei um eine kleine Scheibe, die mit Löchern versehen auf einem drehbaren Unterteil saß. Diese Scheibe hätte angefangen sich zu bewegen als draußen gekämpft wurde. Nun, da der Kampf vorbei und die Autotür offen war, schien die Scheibe ein Eigenleben entwickelt zu haben. Sie zog an dem Band an dem sie hing, zerrte in Richtung offener Tür. Mit einem Mal riss das Band und die Scheibe schwebte aus dem Auto heraus auf den Parkplatz. Aller Augen lagen auf der Scheibe, die langsam zu mir kam, sich auf meine ausgestreckten Hände legte und dabei von strahlend weißem Licht umgeben war. Geblendet schloss ich meine Augen nur um sie gleich wieder aufzureißen, eine Bewegung auf meiner Hand ließ mich auf eben jene schauen. Sie wurde größer, hatte jetzt etwa die Größe einer Männerhand und sie bekam Farbe. Die Löcher verschmolzen zu einem, dieses war groß genug um bequem einem Finger hindurch zu stecken. Außerdem hatte das Oberteil ein Sichtfenster, das die Farbe des Untergrundes wiedergab. Die Farben, die bisher auf der Scheibe zu sehen waren waren Rot und Schwarz. Leicht begann es zu schweben und richtete sich senkrecht vor mir in Handhöhe in der Luft auf. In dem Moment registrierte ich meine Umwelt wieder. Wie meine Mutter von einem Dimensionsschlüssel sprach, wie mein Onkel den Herrn Fisher ausquetschte nach Informationen um den Schlüssel. Meine Tanten, die versuchten die Eltern loszuwerden und Toby zu schützen. Toby war hier geblieben, er fühlte sich bei uns anscheinend sicherer als im Krankenhaus. Ich richtete meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Schlüssel zu und drehte das Oberteil mit dem Fingerloch von Schwarz auf Rot. Eine Tür aus strahlenden Weiß tat sich auf und gab den Blick auf strahlend blauen Himmel frei. Möwengeschrei lag in der Luft und die würzig- salzige Luft der neuen Welt strömte mir in die Nase. Gleich darauf war Lachen zu hören und ein Klatschen erklang. Etwas oder jemand würde geschlagen und flog in hohem Bogen durch die Luft. Ich konnte grade noch so zur Seite springen, sonst wäre derjenige auf mir gelandet. Es war ein blonder Junge, der sich schwerfällig aufrappelte und mit Tränen in den Augen durch das Dimensionstor rief: „Und sie lebt doch, Du blöder Fisch! Ich weiß das!" Mir zitterten die Hände, er war da. Mein Verlobter, mein Marco. „Marco", meine Stimme zitterte leicht, „Marco". Mehr brachte ich nicht heraus, da brach die Angst heraus die ich die letzte Zeit gehabt hätte, die Angst ihn nie wieder zu sehen. Langsam drehte er sich zu mir um, Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen. Er sah mich mit großen Augen an und fragte zitternd: „Mel?" Als ich nickte legte er seine Hand an mein Wange, wischte eine Träne weg und zog mich dann in seine Arme. Gemeinsam weinten wir vor Glück uns wieder zu haben.

Ich fühlte mich so wohl in Marcos Armen, hier wollte ich nie wieder weg. Marco zog mich näher an sich, wollte mich wohl auch nicht so schnell los lassen. Im Hintergrund hörte ich Autotüren klappen, Stimmen die laut wurden und plötzlich waren da fremde Hände. Sie legten sich auf meine Schultern und ließen mich aus meiner Traumwelt aufwachen. Marco löste sich auch langsam von mir, legte mir aber eine Hand an die Wange und küsste mich leicht. Dann sah er auf die Person hinter mir und sagte : „Hallo Bobby." Ich sah nach oben und erkannte meinen lächelnden Onkel. „Hallo Marco, schön dich zu sehen. Du sahst gerade so aus als hättest du einen Geist gesehen. Was war los, mein Junge?" Marco sah ihn an, überlegte und kam zum Schluss das er der echte Bobby war. Sah er seinem verstorbenen Schwiegervater doch so ähnlich wie vorher. „Namur ist vorhin zurück gekommen. Er sagte, er habe alle Blues und die komplette Grand Line mitsamt der neuen Welt nach euch abgesucht. Das er euch nicht finden konnte hieß für ihn das ihr tot seid. Ich konnte das nicht glauben und wollte die Wahrheit aus ihm rausprügeln, aber er war stärker. Und jetzt bin ich hier."

Bobby nickte nur lächelnd, dann meinte zu mir: „Deine Mutter sagte gerade, das dieser Schlüssel eine Art Generalschlüssel ist. Man kann daraus Zweitschlüssel herstellen, die dann nur eine Tür öffnen können. Du kannst also für Marco einen Zweitschlüssel herstellen, der ihn auf die Moby Dick und dorthin wo der Generalschlüssel ist. Dann könntet ihr euch gegenseitig immer besuchen. Was meint ihr dazu?" „Wenn das ginge, das wäre super Klasse!" jubelte Marco. Ich nickte nur, löste mich ganz von ihm und nahm den Schlüssel in die Hand. Ich schloss meine Augen und stellte mir vor aus dem einen Schlüssel zwei zu machen. Kurz leuchtete der Schlüssel auf und ich hatte zwei in der Hand. Das Original sah aus wie vorher. Der Zweitschlüssel war eine einfache Scheibe mit zwei Farben und einem Pfeil darauf. Diesen erhielt Marco jetzt. Mama erklärte ihm noch wie er diesen Anbringen konnte, dann ging er wieder durch die Dimensionstür, kurz bevor er sie schloss verabschiedete er sich noch von mir. Ich winkte bis die Tür verschwunden war und drehte mich dann wieder zu meiner Familie. Mama stand lächelnd neben Alice und Jenny, Bobby stritt sich offenbar mit dem Fischmenschen und dessen, auch Hano und Jonas waren dabei. Bei Toby stand eine fremde Frau, die leise mit ihm sprach. Pa gab dem Fischmenschen einen Zettel, gab Hano und Jonas die Hand und ging zu der fremden Frau und Toby. Auch mit dieser sprach er kurz, gab ihr ebenfalls einen Zettel, dann kam er zu uns. „So, der Herr Fisher wird mit seiner Familie morgen vorbei kommen und Toby kommt heute Abend, sagte die Frau vom Jugendamt. Wir haben also noch etwas Zeit um ihm ein Zimmer fertig zu machen. Was meint ihr, wollen wir nach Hause? Sonst kommt Marco noch auf die Idee das der Schlüssel nicht funktioniert." Er lachte und ging zum Auto vor. Die Fishers führen ebenfalls weg, genauso wie die beiden ehemaligen Kommandanten von Whitebeard.

Wir fuhren etwa eine halbe Stunde bis wir etwas außerhalb der Stadt an ein Baugebiet kamen. Dort waren hohe Holzzäune um das Gebiet errichtet worden um neugierige Besucher fern zu halten. Der Wächter ließ uns durch ein Tor passieren, das sich hinter uns wieder schloss. Über eine breite gepflasterte Straße fuhren wir an mehreren Baustellen vorbei. An allen wurde fleißig gearbeitet. Überall standen Kräne, die mit Hilfe von riesigen Hamsterrädern bewegt wurden. Moderne Technik war hier kaum zu sehen, nur hier und da Autos und LKWs. Diese Hochhäuser wurden nicht mit Stahlbeton gebaut, sie bestanden aus Stein.

Wir mussten noch ein Stück weiter, dann kamen wir an einem fertigen Hochhaus an. Es war 4 Stockwerke hoch und dreimal so breit. Es sah aus als wenn es total von Grünzeug überwuchert sei. Das jedoch war Absicht. Das Haus wurde mit Gras, Büschen und Blumen bepflanzt, eine natürliche Klimaanlage. Auf dem Dach wuchs ein Wald, der sich um ein Gewächshaus und eine Parkwiese schlängelte. Eine Seite des Hauses war komplett verglast, ließ es weit strahlen.

Wir fuhren auf einen Parkplatz vor dem Haus, stiegen aus und gingen zur Haustür. Diese war Meerblau gestrichen, hatte eine Messingklinke und einen Spion. Neben der Tür war ein Briefkasten in die Mauer eingelassen, von dort aus gelangte die Post ins Haus. Über der Tür, im Sturz eingelassen saß unbemerkt eine Kamera, die das Geschehen vor der Haustür und auf dem Parkplatz aufzeichnete. Dies war eine Sicherheitsvorkehrung, die laut Bobby schon mal das Leben der Hausbewohner gerettet hatte. Bobby hatte erzählt, in dem ersten halben Jahr das sie hier wohnten, das hier gerne eingebrochen und geraubt wurde. Beinahe wäre das Haus in die Luft geflogen, weil die Einbrecher die Türen und Fenster nicht aufbekommen hatten. Zum Glück verloren sie schnell das Interesse als die Polizei kam, durch die Überwachungsbänder konnten sie aber schnell geschnappt werden.

Mein Onkel schloss die Tür auf damit wir eintreten konnten. Das Foyer hatte einen hellen Holzfußboden, auf dem ein dunkelroter Teppich lag. Die Wände waren ebenfalls hell vertäfelt und mehrere Bilder und Fotografien hingen dort. Die meisten zeigten Landschaften oder das Meer.

An einer Wand stand ein großer Schuhschrank, in dem die Straßenschuhe nach betreten des Hauses hinein gestellt wurden und durch Hausschuhe ersetzt wurden. Dies war für jeden Pflicht. Nachdem wir uns die Hausschuhe angezogen hatten gingen wir zum Fahrstuhl. Dieser war einer marmornen Treppe gegenüber eingebaut. Die sandfarbenen Türen öffneten sich und ließen uns ins Innere des Fahrstuhls. Dieser hatte einen roten Teppich als Fußboden, die Wände waren hell vertäfelt, eine Schalttafel in Silber zeigte die Stockwerke an. Mama drückte den Knopf für den zweiten Stock, dann schlossen sich die Türen und der Fahrstuhl setzte sich in Bewegung.

Im zweiten Stockwerk angekommen öffneten sich die Türen und entließ uns in einen Flur, der mit einem dicken blauen Teppich ausgelegt war. Die Wände waren hellblau mit weißen Flecken, die wie Wolken aussahen. Bilder von Schiffen und Personen zierten die Wände. Wir gingen durch den Flur von dem mehrere Türen abgingen. Am Ende des Flures war ein großer Saal mit einem langen Tisch. Der Boden bestand aus einem hellen, glänzenden Material das man PVC nennt. Leicht zu reinigen, sieht immer sauber aus. Ich mochte es nicht leiden. Von dem Saal ging noch eine Tür ab, sie führte durch große Schwingtüren in eine großzügige Küche. Diese war das Reich von Lotte. Eigentlich hieß sie Charlotte und war jahrelang Köchin auf Papas Schiff gewesen. Alptraum Charly wurde sie genannt, doch kochen konnte sie wie eine Göttin.

Bobby zog einen Stuhl zurück und ließ sich darauf fallen, dann legte er den Kopf auf den Tisch und seufzte. „Ich geh mich umziehen." sagte ich und ging zur Tür. „Lass den Schlüssel bitte hier. Wir müssen noch sehen wo wir ihn anbringen." meinte meine Mutter. Ich nickte nur, kramte den Schlüssel aus der Jackentasche hervor und legte ihn auf den Tisch. Dann verlies ich den Saal in Richtung Fahrstuhl. Eine Tür vor dem Fahrstuhl drehte ich Links ab. Hier war die Garderobe. Hier hängte ich meine Jacke auf. Dann ging ich zum Fahrstuhl, hier war auch eine Treppe die ich zwei Stockwerke hochging.

Hier befanden sich die Wohnungen und Schlafzimmer. Der Boden war beige, die Wände ebenfalls. In einer Ecke lag ein aufgerollter Teppich, der noch verlegt werden musste. In einem Karton lagen Bilder, die an die Wände sollten. Im Grunde genommen war dieser Korridor noch eine Baustelle. Ich ging zu einer dunkelbraunen Tür, an die ich vor ein paar Tagen das Bild eines Phönix geklebt hatte. Dieses Bild war mit immer Hoffnung ihn wieder zu sehen, jetzt hatte sich das Warten gelohnt. Ich öffnete die Tür und blickte auf mein noch schlichtes und kahles Zimmer. Den Boden bedeckte derselbe beige Teppichboden wie im Flur. Die Wände waren noch weiß, doch das sollte sich ändern. Bis jetzt hatte ich noch keine Zeit und keinen Antrieb gehabt mein Zimmer zu verändern.

Seufzend hängte ich meine Jacke in den begehbaren Kleiderschrank, legte meine Schultasche dazu und zog mir ein neues Hemd und eine neue Hose an. Diese Sachen würde ich morgen wieder zur Schule anziehen. Dann ging ich wieder zurück in den Speisesaal zu den anderen. Hunger hatte zwar keinen, was kaum vorkam, doch ich freute mich schon darauf Marco wieder zu sehen.

Wir beschlossen den Schlüssel hier im Speisesaal anzubringen, vorerst zumindest. Bis wir eine andere Lösung gefunden haben. Das warten war das schlimmste. Lotte wollte mich immer zum Essen bewegen, doch ich konnte nicht. Stattdessen trank ich nur etwas und wartete.

Vier Stunden später war es dann endlich soweit, der Schlüssel leuchtete auf und die Tür öffnete sich. Vorsichtig trat Marco durch die Tür, sah sich staunend um und kam ganz von der Tür weg. Zwei Schritte neben der Tür hatte Alice eine Matte hingelegt, hinter der ein kleiner offener Schuhschrank stand. An diesem ging ein Zettel "Schuhe aus!". Schulterzuckend zog er die Schuhe aus, holte die Hausschuhe heraus die in dem Fach standen und stellte seine hinein. Die Hausschuhe zog er sich an und schien überrascht zu sein. Dann drehte er sich zur Tür um, redete kurz durch sie hindurch und kam dann zu uns in den Raum.

Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt das ich von meinem Stuhl aufgesprungen war, nur das ich plötzlich stand und kurz vor Marco stand. Breit grinsend sahen wir uns an bevor wir uns jubelnd in die Arme fielen. Der Schlüssel funktionierte wirklich. Das war so schön.

Hinter Marco kam noch jemand durch die Tür, es war Thatch, ein Junge der kurz vor unserer Flucht zur Whitebeardbande gestoßen war. Er schien inzwischen ein guter Freund von Marco geworden zu sein. Thatch sah sich unsicher um, doch dann sah er Marco und mich und grinste breit. Ich nahm die beiden Jungs an die Hand und brachte sie in den Raum rein, wo noch alle warteten. Meine Mutter sprang auf und kam uns entgegen, sie grinste breit und schloss Marco in ihre Arme. „Schön das du es geschafft hast, mein Junge. Ich freue mich dich wieder zu sehen. Du bist groß geworden."

Marco drückte meine Mutter lächelnd an sich, er schien diese Umarmung zu genießen, genau wie er es früher immer getan hatte. Langsam löste er sich von ihr und grinste breit: „Ich freue mich auch sich wieder zu sehen, Ma. Ich darf dich doch so nennen, oder nicht?" Mama hörte dem unsicheren gestammel zu, zog ihn wieder in die Arme, setzte ihm einen Kuss auf die wirren blonden Haare und sagte leise: „Natürlich mein Sohn, natürlich. Du bist doch Teil unserer Familie." Marco nickte in ihrer Umarmung, löste sich dann ganz und rieb sich kurz über die Augen. „Danke." flüsterte er und begann dann zu grinsen. „Ihr kennt doch bestimmt noch Thatch, er kam vor ungefähr eineinhalb Jahren in unsere Crew. Inzwischen ist er einer meiner besten Freunde. Und er ist der Lehrling von Huron." Thatch grinste breit, er schien sehr stolz darauf zu sein. Er ging nun seinerseits zu Mama und begrüßte sie. Jetzt hatte ich eine guten Blick auf seinen Hinterkopf, zuerst hatte ich gedacht seine braunen Haare wären so kurz, doch sie waren schulterlang und mit mehreren Gummibändern am Hinterkopf fixiert. Thatch war etwas kleiner und stämmiger als Marco, dafür schien Marco aber mehr Muskeln zu besitzen. Was nicht verwunderlich war, mein Verlobter wurde den ganzen Tag übers Deck und durch die Wanten gejagt, musste Kisten schleppen und sich gegen die älteren Crewmitglieder behaupten. Thatch dagegen stand den ganzen Tag neben Smutje in der Küche, lernte kochen, Lebensmittel kennen und verarbeiten. Ob Thatch am Tag aufs Deck konnte, das wusste ich nicht.

Nachdem Mama auch Thatch begrüßt hatte, gingen wir zu meinem Onkel und meinen Tanten, die bereits ungeduldig warteten. Die beiden Jungs wurden freudig begrüßt, Schultern geklopft, dann setzen wir uns wieder und Lotte tischte noch einmal auf. Es gab alles was das Herz begehrte, von Fleisch über Fisch, von Kartoffeln und Gemüse über Salate und Suppen. Thatch war begeistert, er stürzte sich sofort auf die Köstlichkeiten, auch Marco konnte nicht widerstehen.

Während er sich auf das Mahl stürzte erzählte er das er sich am Morgen mit Namur gestritten hatte, wegen mir. Dieser hatte ihn gegen die Wand an Deck geschleudert, dort war er durch diese durchgeflogen. Als er dann vor mir gestanden hatte, sagte er, wäre ein Traum in Erfüllung gegangen. Nur eine Frage hatte er sich gestellt, ob das nun ein Traum war oder er sich über ein Seemannsgrab Gedanken machen sollte. Die Möglichkeit das es die Wahrheit war und dann der Schlüssel, das war das beste was ihm passieren konnte. Das Namur und seine Brüder ihm dann aufgezogen haben, nachdem er zurück war, ließ ihm das Herz schwer werden. Er verzog sich in seine Kajüte und schloss sich ein. Er ließ nur Thatch Stunden später ins Zimmer, aber auch nur weil sie sich ein Zimmer teilten. Mit ihm diskutierte er das für und wider und entschied sich dann dafür den Schlüssel auszuprobieren. Nun waren sie hier. Das einzigste was ihnen, vor allem aber Marco Sorgen machte, war das sie zu ihren Diensten nicht auftauchten und ihnen ihre Kommandanten die Hölle heiß machen würden. Vor allem der amtierende 1. Kommandant Rio. Der Nachfolger von Hano war manchmal unberechenbar, vor allem beim verteilen von Strafen.

Marco seufzte neben mir, er schien mit sich zu hadern. „Was ich los mein Sohn?" fragte ihn meine Mutter unvermittelt. Erschrocken sah er hoch in ihr lächelndes Gesicht. „Ich mache mir Gedanken darüber was Rio und Paps mit uns machen werden wenn Sie erfahren das wir hier sind und nicht in unserem Zimmer. Ma, was sollen wir tun?" Sie nahm ihn in den Arm, strich sanft durch seine Haare und meinte dann: „Mach dir keine Sorgen, die Beiden können euch gar nichts. Edward wird sich bestimmt für dich freuen, denn er bekommt ja seine Schwiegertochter zurück. Und mit ihr jede Menge Verbündeter. Und sollten sie euch trotzdem das Leben schwer machen, dann sagt ihr bescheid. Ich werde denen schon Manieren beibringen." Sie lachte leise, drückte ihn nochmal und entließ ihn aus ihren Armen. Marco lächelte schwach, doch als er in die entschlossen Mienen der Anwesenden sah, fasste er Hoffnung das ihnen nichts passieren kann.

Lotte brachte gerade den Nachtisch herein. Vanillepudding mit Schokosauce. Lotte war eine Frau um die 50, hatte feuerrote Haare und bernsteinfarbene Augen. Sie war gute 1.90 groß und muskulös. Für ihren Hang zum Zerstören würde ihr Kopfgeld auf500.000.000Berry gesetzt, die Marine hatte auch einen passenden Namen gehabt: Alptraum Charly.

Sie war ziemlich eigen was ihre Küche anging, da kam es auch mal vor das man einen Topf oder eine Pfanne abbekam. Zumindest die Erwachsenen bekamen so eine Behandlung, bei mir hatte sie saß noch nie getan, wahrscheinlich weil ich immer gefragt hatte.

Kaum das sie Schüsseln auf dem Tisch standen kam ein Mann in den Speisesaal. Er entschuldigte sich und sagte: „Chef, am Tor ist eine Frau vom Jugendamt mit einem kleinen Jungen. Sie sagte, du weißt davon." Bobby verzog kurz das Gesicht und meinte dann : „Ja, ich weiß davon. Horatio, führe sie doch bitte her. Karim kann dann Feierabend machen, Josch hat ja Nachtschicht. Lotte hat mit ihrem Team das Abendessen fertig, sag den anderen bescheid, das der Tag lang genug war." „Ja, Chef, mach ich. Bis gleich." Damit verschwand der Mann wieder. „Wer denn das?" fragte Thatch. „Das war einer meiner Mitarbeiter, Horatio. Insgesamt habe ich inzwischen etwa 500 Mitarbeiter. Die meisten arbeiten in den Firmen, die wir besitzen. Etwa 100 arbeiten hier, auf dem Bau oder hier im Haus. Diese Leute essen und wohnen hier und im Nachbarhaus." erklärte Bobby. „Du musst sehr viel Geld haben, Liras." murmelte Marco. Amüsiert schüttelte der Mann den Kopf und meinte nur: „Du glaubst gar nicht wie viel. Aber wenigstens habt ihr dann jemanden der euch Schnaps und Bier umsonst geben kann." Ungläubig sahen die beiden Jungen den älteren Mann an, dann sahen sie sich an und beschlossen für sich ihr Geheimnis erst einmal für sich zu behalten.

Es dauerte etwa eine halbe Stunde bis Horatio wieder kam. Im Schlepptau hatte er etwa 50 Männer und Frauen und zwei die nicht dazu passten. Eine Frau in dunkelrotem kurzen Kostüm, schwarzen Lackpumps, aufwendig gestylt und geschminkt So das man denken könnte, sie wollte eher in ein Etablissement der besonderen Art, wie meine Mutter immer sagte und nicht im Auftrag des Jugendamtes zu einem potentiellen Pflegeplatz für ein Kind.

Das Kind war Toby, er sah ganz verschüchtert aus, er hatte auch mehr blaue Flecken als am Morgen. Seine Augen sahen suchend durch den Raum, bei angekommen leuchteten sie auf.

Die Arbeiter saßen an den Tischen, ein paar Küchengesellen verteilten Teller und Besteck, andere tischten das Abendessen auf. Jeder bekam zu seiner Mahlzeit einen großen Humpen Bier serviert.

„Darf ich fragen wer Sie sind und was Sie hier machen?" erklang die tiefe Stimme meines Onkels. Hinter ihm flimmerte die Luft, schien eine Fatamorgana zu formen. Ich kniff leicht die Augen zusammen. Das konnte nicht sein. Papas Geist war hier?!

„Mein Name ist Henriette Encelin. Ich bin Mitarbeiterin des Jugendamtes und wollte mir die Familie und die Wohnsituation hier ansehen. Sie hatten sich ja bereiterklärt Tobias Silvers aufzunehmen. Oder bin ich da falsch informiert?" Die Stimme der Frau war schrill und hoch. Ihre falschen Fingernägel gruben sich bei dem Anblick der Arbeiter und unserer Familie tief in ihre schwarze Handtasche.

„Was ist das für eine Tante? Und was ist ein Jugendamt?" fragten mich Marco und Thatch leise. Ich konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken, ich wusste es selber nicht. Gespannt lauschten wir dem Gespräch, langsam erschloss sich uns der Inhalt dieses Gesprächs und der gefiel keinem von uns.

„Sie sind richtig informiert, meine Liebe. Und wie schätzen sie das Ganze ein?" fragte mein Onkel entspannt. „Nun, wo soll ich anfangen? Sie scheinen ein reicher Mann zu sein, das stand in den Papieren. Trotzdem ist die Umgebung hier wie auf einer Baustelle. Überall gefahren und ihre Mitarbeiter scheinen Sklaventreiber zu sein, da es hier weder Maschinen noch andere technische Hilfsmittel oder gar die Bauvorschriften eingehalten werden. Des weiteren ist um das Gelände ein meterhoher Zaun gezogen, das wirkt eher wie ein Gefängnis." Sie holte tief Luft um weiter zu reden. Bobby setzte sich gerade hin, stürzte die Ellbogen auf dem Tisch auf und verschränkte die Finger. Seine Mitarbeiter hatten das Abendessen Abendessen sein lassen und hörten ebenfalls gespannt zu. Toby fühlte sich offensichtlich fehl am Platze, er wollte zwar weg, aber die Hand der Jugendamtsmitarbeiterin hielt ihn an seinem Platz, neben ihr mitten im Raum stehend. „Außerdem, wenn Sie schon ein reicher Mann sind, dann sollten Sie auch Wert auf vernünftige Ausstattung des Hauses geben, denn diese minderwertigen Materialien sind unter aller Sau, sage ich jetzt mal. Möbel, Tapeten und Teppiche vom Billighändler, Bilder von Fantasieorten und nichtexistenten Personen, das ist kein Umfeld für ein Kind. Und wie die drei Kinder hier rumlaufen, in Lumpen. Darüber werde ich Meldung machen, darauf können Sie sich verlassen." Sie hatte sich anscheinend in rage geredet, denn ihr Gesicht hätte die Farbe ihres Kostümes angenommen. Lotte stand an die Küchentür und putzte sich mit einem langen Fleischmesser die Fingernägel. „Was hast du vor, Vize? Ich bräuchte wieder jemanden zum trainieren." Bobby lächelte unheilvoll: „Die Kinder gehen raus. Dann reden wir weiter." Das war für uns das Zeichen zu verschwinden. Ich erhob mich, Marco und Thatch folgten mir, wir entschuldigten uns und gingen zur Tür. Dort stand immer noch die Tusse vom Amt, die Tobys Hand zerquetschte. Von nahem sah sie noch häßlicher aus und die stank nach billigem Parfüm und Schweiß, nach altem Schweiß. Kurz sah ich mich zu meiner Mutter um, sie nickte mir mit ernstem Blick zu und ich wusste das meine nächste Aktion ihre Zustimmung fand. Ich schlug der Tusse auf das Handgelenk mit dem sie meinen neuen Freund festhielt. Es knackte laut und sie schrie schmerzerfüllt auf. Mit der anderen Hand schnappte ich mir Tobys Hand und zog ihn aus dem Raum. Sorgfältig schloss Thatch sie Tür hinter uns. Ich wollte gerade weiterlaufen, da versperrte mir Marco den Weg, er nahm meine Hand in seine erst jetzt merkte ich wie mir die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Bei der Aktion vorhin hatte ich mir die Hand gebrochen. „Lasst uns in mein Zimmer gehen, da haben wir Ruhe." murmelte ich leise. Marco ließ meine Hand nicht los, er sah mich fest an, dann zog er mich an sich und legte seine Arme fest um mich.

Durch die geschlossene Tür drang plötzlich eine schrille Stimme. „Das Balg hat mir die Hand gebrochen, ich will das sie bestraft wird. Jetzt. Hier. Ich bin eine Amtsperson, mich darf man nicht verletzen! Ich will die Bestrafung sehen! Jetzt! Sonst..." Es klatschte laut und plötzlich war alles ruhig. Zu ruhig. Eine Tür schwang leicht quietschend auf und fiel in dieser Stille laut scheppernd ins Schloss. Wir zuckten zusammen, ich verkroch mich tiefen an Marcos Shirt. Tränen liefen stumm über meine Wangen, Panik kroch in mir hoch, raubte mir den Atem. Mir wurde immer kälter, meine Atmung wurde immer schneller, trotzdem bekam ich keine Luft. Mir war plötzlich schwindelig. „Entschuldigt bitte, wenn ich euch erschreckt habe", erklang eine junge Männerstimme hinter mir. Mit einem Mal wurde alles dunkel um mich herum.

Als ich wieder zu mir kam lag ich in einem weichen Bett. Um mich herum waren leise Stimmen zu hören. Etwas schweres, kaltes lag auf meiner Stirn und meine Hand war fest eingewickelt, auch sie fühlte sich kalt an. Mit der anderen Hand wollte ich mir das kalte Ding von der Stirn nehmen, doch es ging nicht. Diese Hand lag fest in einer anderen, leicht drehte ich den Kopf in diese Richtung und sah Marco neben mir auf der Matratze. Seine Hand hatte meine fest umschlossen, sein Kopf lag neben meinem Arm.

Leicht bewegte ich meine Hand, um ein Gefühl in meinen Arm zu bekommen. Marco neben mir murrte, kletterte zu mir ins bett und schloss mich fest in seine Arme. „Schlaf noch, Kleines, es ist mitten in der Nacht." murmelte er. Inzwischen lag ich auf ihm, mit dem Kopf auf seiner Schulter, den verletzten Arm neben ihm und mit dem anderen hatte ich ihn fest umschlungen. So schlief ich wieder ein.

Sanft strich eine Hand durch meine Haare, sie war weder kalt noch warm. Murrend kuschelte ich mich näher an meine warme Matratze, die sich daraufhin leicht bewegte und einen Arm um mich legte. Leises Lachen erklang, ein Lachen das ich schon lange nicht mehr gehört hatte. Das Lachen meines Vaters. Mühsam öffnete ich meine Augen und sah auf die durchscheinende Gestalt des Piratenkönigs. Er lächelte mich an, strich mir noch einmal durchs Haar und sagte dann leise: „Du musst aufstehen, Kleines. Die Sonne ist schon aufgegangen und deine Mutter ist krank vor Sorge um dich." Langsam schlug ich die Augen auf, das erste was ich sah war Marcos schlafendes Gesicht, dann hob ich meinen Kopf und erblickte die durchscheinende Gestalt meines Vaters. Er war wirklich ein Geist.

„Papa, du bist hier. Bin ich wieder in dieser Traumwelt?" Er schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, mein Schatz, du bist in der realen Welt. Wenn auch nicht in der Heimat. Aber langsam musst du aufstehen. Du hast eine Woche lang geschlafen." Ich sah ihn erstaunt an, das hatte ich nicht vermutet. Er lächelte mich an, sagte er würde kurz meine Mutter holen und verblasste.

„War das grade wirklich Rogers Geist?" fragte plötzlich Marco. Er musste wohl schon eine ganze Weile wach gewesen sein. Ich grinste nur und nickte. „Wie geht's dir, Mel?" fragte er mich. Ich seufzte und antwortete: „Irgendwie merkwürdig. Ich meine, es ist noch gar nicht so lange her, da habe ich fast ein Jahr geschlafen und jetzt schon wieder? Papas Narkolepsie kann das nicht sein. So hatte er das nie." Marco setzte sich auf, zog mich auf seinen Schoß und nahm mich in seine Arme.

Meine Gedanken überschlugen sich, ich saß hier mit Marco, der vier Jahre älter war als ich. Er war jetzt 15 und bereit für seine erste Freundin beziehungsweise seine ersten Erfahrungen in einem Bordell. Er sollte bei seiner Familie sein und nicht hier bei mir sitzen und mich bemuttern. Das er der leibliche Sohn von Edward Newgate alias Whitebeard war wussten die wenigsten. Und unser Sprung übers Feuer vor fünf Jahren war von unserer Seite aus nur Spaß gewesen, doch hatten meine Eltern anders reagiert. Papa hatte kurz danach mit Whitebeard gesprochen und einen Friedensvertrag ausgehandelt. Außerdem wurde uns beiden damals gesagt, das wir mit dem Sprung übers Feuer verlobt wären. Für mich damals eine wunderbare Vorstellung, hatte ich doch schon einen Prinzen, zwar keinen auf einem weißen Pferd dafür aber auf einem riesigen Schiff. Aber die letzten Wochen hatte ich gar nicht an Marco gedacht. Das er vor ein paar Tagen herkommen konnte war auf einen Zufallsfund meinerseits. Dennoch konnte ich mir den Gedanken nicht verbieten, das wenn ich den Schlüssel nicht gefunden hätte, dann hätte Marco mich über die Jahre hinweg vergessen. Vielleicht wäre das besser gewesen.

Ein Schmerz an meiner Stirn holte mich aus meinen Gedanken. Verwirrt sah ich auf und erkannte Marco, der mich besorgt ansah. „Was auch immer du dir da grade ausgedacht hast, vergiss es besser wieder. Mich wirst du so schnell nicht wieder los." Zur Bekräftigung nickte er und zog mich wieder fest an sich. „Ohne dich bin ich nicht ich selbst. Das ist als wenn mir ein Stück fehlt. Ich bin dann nicht vollständig. Aber jetzt, wenn ich bei dir bin, dann habe ich meine volle Kraft und mein Phönix, der summt fröhlich in meiner Brust. Das hat er das letzte Jahr über nicht getan." erklärte er leise. „Ich bin so froh dich wieder zu haben, Mel." murmelte er am Ende. Ich schloss glücklich meine Augen und kuschelte mich an in heran.

http/pin.it/DW2l3z5(Habe leider kein Bild gefunden. Das ist mein eigenes Werk. Schlecht zeichnen kann ich gut, was? :-) ).

(Das ist Toby.http/pin.it/KgPNmTS)

http/pin.it/AL2R-aZ

http/pin.it/LJopVq2

http/pin.it/J3JwlBX


	4. Kapitel 3

Ein Klopfen riss uns aus unserer Zweisamkeit. Nach einem "Herein" von Marco öffnete sich die Tür und meine Mutter kam herein. Sie lächelte als sich mich sah: „Zum Glück, du bist wieder wach, mein Kind. Mir ist vorhin der Geist deines Vaters erschienenen. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie ich mich erschreckt habe. Und ich dachte, ich hätte ihn verloren." Sie setzte sich zu uns aufs Bett, denn mehr hatte ich hier nicht stehen. Eigentlich ist dieses Zimmer riesig und besteht aus mehreren Räumen, doch als ich diese Räume vor 3 Monaten bezogen habe hatte ich keine Lust alles einzuräumen. Also kam mein Bett in den Vorraum, genauso wie mein Schrank. Den einzigste Raum den ich außer diesem nutze ist das Badezimmer. Vielleicht sollte ich mir die anderen Räume hier drin einmal ansehen.

„Was war in der letzten Woche eigentlich passiert, Mama? Ich weiß noch das diese komische Frau da war, dann wollte am nächsten Tag noch Besuch kommen. Mehr weiß ich nicht." fragte ich meine Mutter. Irgendwie musste ich ja die fehlenden Informationen bekommen. Meine Mutter nickte und begann zu erzählen:

Flashback:

Die Tür hinter den Kindern schloss sich, da fing diese Tussi vom Amt an zu Jaulen: „Das Balg hat mir die Hand gebrochen, ich will das sie bestraft wird. Jetzt. Hier. Ich bin eine Amtsperson, mich darf man nicht verletzen! Ich will die Bestrafung sehen! Jetzt! Sonst..." Eva war aufgesprungen und hatte der Frau eine geknallt. Ein feuerroter Handabdruck zierte jetzt das Gesicht der Frau Encelin.

Diese war jetzt still. Eva bugsierte sie zu einem Stuhl in der Ecke des Raumes und ließ sie dort hinsetzen.

„Käpt'n, was sollen wir jetzt tun?" fragte einer der Arbeiter. „Wir werden diese Person wohl erstmal verschwinden lassen, bis wir sie an vertrauenswürdigen Organe übergeben. Die Anwesenden nickten. Lotte ließ seufzend ihr Messer sinken, hatte sie sich doch über etwas Spaß gefreut. Doch der Spaß sollte jetzt erst losgehen.

„Käpt'n, deine Tochter ist zusammen gebrochen. Draußen im Flur!" Mit diesem Satz sprang ein Küchenjunge herein und sah verzweifelt in die Runde. Eva zögerte nicht und rannte raus. Im Flur fand sie gespenstische Stille vor. „Löse sie Stille auf." befahl sie dem Küchenjungen mit autoritärer Stimme. Dieser beeilte sich dem Befehl nachzukommen und verschwand daraufhin wieder in der Küche. Der Blick seines Käpt'ns war beängstigend gewesen.

„Bobby, bring Melinda in ihr Zimmer. Alice, ruf Doktor Trafalgar an, er soll sofort herkommen. Jenny, du kümmerst dich um die Jungs. Lotte, du passt auf dir Trulla auf. Los geht's." befahl Eva. „Warum kann ich Melinda nicht untersuchen? Ich bin auch Ärztin." fragte Jenny ärgerlich. Eva Blick darauf war wie Eis: „Weil du deine Kräfte noch nicht unter Kontrolle hast. Mehr als kühlen kannst du nicht mit dem Wasser. Jetzt sieh zu oder ich mach dir Beine, Weib!"

Den Anwesenden lief es eiskalt den Rücken runter. So hatte Eva noch nie gesprochen. Alle beeilten sich Evas Befehle auszuführen. Jenny ging enttäuscht mit Marco, Thatch und Toby ein Stockwerk höher wo sich die Entspannungsräume und Hobbyzimmer lagen. Lotte ließ ihre Jungs mit Kochlöffeln und Teigrollen bewaffnet im Speisesaal zurück. Alice rief den Arzt an, er war es auch gewesen der das Mädchen im letzten Jahr begleitet hatte.

Eva folgte Bobby, der Melinda auf den Armen in ihr Schlafzimmer trug. Auch wenn sie es sich vorhin nicht hatte anmerken lassen, ihre Nerven lagen inzwischen blank. Sie konnte den Wunsch ihrer Tochter gut verstehen, wenn diese sagte sie möchte nach Hause. Dort konnte konnte man wenigstens im voraus sehen wer Freund und wer Feind war.

Im Stillen verpflichte sie diese Welt, in der sie aufgewachsen war und ihr inzwischen so fremd geworden. Doch durch den Schlüssel, den ihre Tochter per Zufall gefunden hatte, änderte alles. Nun konnten die Dimensionen wieder gewechselt werden und sie konnten wieder die Freiheit der Ozeane genießen.

In Melindas Zimmer angekommen schaltete Eva erst einmal das Licht an. Der Raum hatte sich in den letzten drei Monaten nicht verändert. Die Türen zu den angrenzenden Zimmern waren zugestellt mit Kisten und Kartons. Die einzigste Tür die zugänglich war führte ins Bad. In der Ecke des Zimmers lag noch immer die Matratze auf der ihre Tochter seit einigen Monaten schlief, der Kleiderschrank war zwar begehbar, jedoch waren noch kaum Kleidungsstücke darin enthalten. Sie blickte traurig auf die blasse Gestalt ihrer Tochter, die mal wieder hilflos in den Laken lag. Keiner von ihnen hatte ihr angeboten beim einrichten zu helfen. Melinda hatte auch nicht danach gefragt, sowieso hatte sich das Mädchen in sich zurück gezogen. Sie lächelte nicht mehr so oft u.d das letzte Lachen von ihr hatte sie vor Rogers Tod gehört. Eva kamen die Tränen.

Doktor Trafalgar traf sehr schnell ein, wahrscheinlich machte er sich genauso viele Sorgen um sein Sorgenkind wie es die Mutter tat. Er trat in das Zimmer des Kindes, stellte seine Tasche ab und sah besorgt zu dem Mädchen. Vorsichtig begann er mit seiner Untersuchung, nebenbei fragte er die Mutter aus ob irgendetwas geschehen wäre.

Eva klärte ihn über die Vorfälle dieses Tages auf und sah ihm zu. Der Arzt nickte zu allem was sie erzählte und runzelte die Stirn als sie ihm von dem Schlüssel, Marco, der Frau vom Jugendamt und dem Zugang zur Heimat erzählte. „Kein Wunder dass das umgekippt ist. Die Aufregung des Tages, der emotionale Stress und der Ärger über diese Person waren der Auslöser. Die Verbindung zur alten Heimat war der Tropfen der das Fass zum überlaufen gebracht hat. Die Energien die durch das Tor durchgesickert sind haben ihrem geschwächten Körper zugesetzt. Sie braucht vor allem Ruhe, viel Ruhe. Ihr Verlobter trägt die Energie der alten Heimat in sich und kann diese mit Melinda teilen. Solange sie schläft sollte er an ihrer Seite sein." erklärte er ernst. Eva nickte nur, dankte dem Arzt und bat Bobby, der vor der Zimmertür gewartet hatte, Marco zu holen.

Marco kam wenige Minuten später angerannt, in seinen Augen standen Angst und Freude. Angst seine Verlobte zu verlieren und Freude das er sie besuchen konnte. Der Arzt verabschiedete sich und versprach die nächsten Tage noch einmal vorbei zu kommen.

Marco setzte sich an Melindas Bett und nahm ihre Hand. „Ich will hierbleiben bis sie wieder aufwacht." sagte er zu Eva. „Gut, dann geh ich zu deinem Vater und kläre das mit ihm." meinte sie darauf. Seine Augen weiteren sich, das würde Ärger geben. Doch er sah Evas lächelndes Gesicht und beruhigte sich. Sie würde nicht zulassen das Thatch und ihm irgendetwas geschah. Als er dann zur Bestätigung nickte verlies sie den Raum.

Lächelnd ging sie den Flur entlang, stieg die Treppe herunter und betrat den Speisesaal in dem sich auch Jenny und Thatch wieder eingefunden hatten. Inzwischen war auch die Polizei eingetroffen. Wie sich herausstellte waren es ihre Bekannten vom Vormittag, Hano und Jonas.

„Hallo ihr zwei, was macht ihr denn hier?" fragte sie erstaunt. „Nun Frau de Gol," Hano wurde rüde von ihr unterbrochen: „Das heißt Eva oder Selena und du, schließlich kennen wir uns schon lange." Hano seufzte: „Eigentlich darf das nicht sein, weil wir im Dienst sind und Respektspersonen darstellen. Aber wir machen hier eine Ausnahme, weil wir hier wirklich unter uns sind und dieser Frau wird so schnell auch keiner mehr glauben." Die verschlossenen Gesichter der Familie sagte ihr alles. Ihr kam ein schwerwiegender Verdacht. „Sie arbeitet doch nicht etwa..." „Doch, sie arbeitet für Nestor. Und zwar in dem Sinne, das sie ihm immer wieder Waisenkinder zur Pflege zugesteckt hat und bei Meldung von Missständen diese einfach ignoriert und unter den Teppich gekehrt hat. Sie hat also keinen guten Stand mehr."

Evangeline nickte dazu, dann fragte sie was mit ihr geschehen würde. Sie war inzwischen zwar als Rogers Nachfolgerin akzeptiert worden und würde auch von den meisten Käpt'n genannt, dennoch war Robert hier Hausherr und hatte das sagen. Schließlich hatte er dieses Gelände gekauft und bebaut. Desweiteren kannte er sich besser mit Politik und Zahlen aus als sie. Sie war ja nur die Erbin des Lunaris Imperium, die sich über Jahre hinweg nicht um die Geschäfte gekümmert hatte und sich stattdessen mit einer Piratenbande auf dem Meer herumtrieb.

„Warum fragst du das mich?" fragte Robert, „Du bist doch das Oberhaupt der Familie, Evangeline. Das heißt, die Regeln während deiner Ehe mit Roger galten bleiben bestehen." Ja, er hatte recht. Nach dem alten Recht galt die erste Ehefrau als Familienoberhaupt. Deshalb wurden Frauen oft als Herrin bezeichnet und Männer als Master. Zumindest in der alten Herrscherfamilie. Und zu der gehörte sie nun mal. Sie war das einzigste Kind des alten König und der Tsukinokage. König Mano und Mondphönix Gwendolin. Nur, das Selbstvertrauen was sie damals hatte war mit Roger gestorben.

Sie sah ihren eigentlichen Schwager betrübt an. Das ganze letzte Jahr hatte Eva allen etwas vorgespielt, nun war sie am Ende. Die Befehle die sie kurz zuvor gegeben hatte waren der letzte Rest ihrer Kraft.

Robert seufzte leise, er hatte es kommen sehen. Die Witwe seines Bruders hatte ihre Kraft mit dem Tod seines Bruders und der Krankheit seiner Nichte verloren. Jetzt musste er sie auch wieder aufpäppeln. „Liebes, du brauchst eine Pause. Geh doch zu Whitebeard rüber und genieße sie See." „Das geht nicht, erst muss ich ihm erzählen was mit Marco und Thatch ist. " Bobby nickte, er hoffte das sie ihr Selbstvertrauen wiederfinden würde. Eva lächelte leicht, dann winkte sie Thatch zu sich um mit ihm zu Whitebeard zu gehen. Von Alice und Jenny wurde sie mit Nichtachtung gestraft. Jenny hatte ihr ihre Worte anscheinend noch nicht verziehen und Alice wurde wohl von der Ärztin auf ihre Seite gezogen. Doch Eva hatte dafür nur ein müdes lächeln übrig. Es war so wie alle anderen, keines erreichte ihre Augen.

Gemeinsam mit Thatch betrat sie das gewaltige Hauptdeck der Moby Dick. Die salzhaltige Luft umwehte sie, trieben Erinnerungen und tiefe Gefühle an die Oberfläche. Sie schluckte ihre Tränen herunter und wandte sie dem Geschehen an Deck wieder zu. Thatch ging vor, er führte sie zu einem gewaltigen Thronartigen Stuhl, der in der Mitte des Deckes stand.

Das Deck war fast leer, nur ein paar Mitglieder der ersten Division waren anwesend. Einige der Männer wurden auf die Frau aufmerksam, die dort hinter Thatch das Deck betreten hatte. Der Wind frischte plötzlich auf und ihre langen roten Haare fielen aus der Haarspange. Sie umwehten sie wie einen Schleier. Whitebeard bemerkte sie, erstaunt öffnete er den Mund, konnte aber nichts sagen. Evas Augen begannen zu strahlen, ihr alter Freund hatte sie nicht vergessen. Das erste mal seit einem Jahr strahlten ihre Augen, sie war glücklich wieder hier auf See zu sein.

„Hallo Edward." lächelte sie. Whitebeard musste sich erst einmal einen Schluck Sake genehmigen. Erst dann fand er seine Stimme wieder. „Selena, du lebst. Ich freue mich dich wieder zu sehen." Sie strich sich eine ihrer roten Strähnen hinters Ohr. „Ja, ich freue mich auch dich wieder zu sehen. Wieder die See zu genießen. Ein Jahr ist eine lange Zeit." Der riesige Kapitän lachte leise, dann klopfte er auf seine Stuhllehne und bat sie zu sich hoch. Sie sprang hoch und schaffte es mit Edwards Hilfe sich auf die Lehne zu setzen. „Erzähl, was ist in dem letzten Jahr geschehen. Das würde mich interessieren." fragte der große Kapitän die Rothaarige. Sie begann zu erzählen, von Melindas Koma, Roberts Bauprojekt, dem Zickenkrieg , Melindas Erwachen, dem Fund des Schlüssels, Marcos Besuch und der erneuten Ohnmacht ihrer Tochter. „Und was ist mit dir? Hast du in dem letzten Jahr irgendetwas für dich gemacht? Früher konntest du die Erde nach deinen Belieben formen und mit ein paar Fingerzeichen sogar noch Wasser und Blitze kontrollieren. Du siehst nämlich so aus, als wenn du schon lange nichts mehr für dich getan hast. Tob dich hier aus, Eva. Ich glaube, das fehlt dir." Eva lächelte, nickte und sprang von dem Thron herunter. Sie lief zur Reling, stieg hinauf und sprang ins Wasser. Sie Erinnerungen an die Lektionen ihres Vaters kamen ihr in den Sinn. So konzentrierte sie ihr Chakra auf die Fußsohlen und kam auf dem Wasser zu stehen. Chakra, so erinnerte sie sich, war eine Energie die in jedem schlummerte. Wo Haki der konzentrierte Wille war, war das Chakra eine Kraft die einem erlaubte die Elemente in der Umgebung zu manipulieren. Die Technik um diese Kraft anzuwenden nennt man Jutsu. Es gibt mehrere Arten von Jutsu. Das Ninjutsu mit der Kraft die Umgebung zu manipulieren, das Genjutsu mit der Kraft dem Gehirn etwas vorzuspielen und das Taijutsu was nichts anderes als waffenlose Kampfkunst war.

Eva formte mit ihren Fingern schnell hintereinander mehrere Zeichen, dann sprach sie leise: „Wasserversteck: Jutsu der Wasserdrachenbombe." Hinter ihr erhob sich plötzlich ein Wasserstrudel der die Form eines Drachen annahm und brüllend und tosend einen gewaltigen Kopfsprung zurück ins Wasser machte.

Breit grinsend sah sie zum Schiff und erkannte erstaunte Gesichter. Einige hatten ihre Augenfarbe gewechselt. Von der ganzen Crew waren das etwa 10 Leute. Bei den 300 Leuten die Edward hatte war das viel. Da würde sie nachhaken müssen. Vorher wollte sie aber noch das Blitzversteck ausführen.

Mit einem Mal fegte der Ruf "Marine" ihre Pläne davon. Schnell lief sie über das Wasser zum Schiff zurück, sprang hoch und kam sicher an Deck auf. Zwei Männer standen neben ihr an der Reling, der eine hatte plötzlich rote Augen mit schwarzen Punkten darin bekommen, der andere leuchtend weiße Augen wobei man anhand der hervortretenden Adern an den Augen die Anstrengung sehen konnte. Das waren vererbbare Kekkei Genkai. Das Byakugan und das Sharingan. Das Byakugan konnte Energien wahrnehmen, das Sharingan konnte Bewegungen kopieren und sehr schnellen Bewegungen wahrnehmen.

Die Marineschiffe kamen schnell näher, es waren sechs Kriegsschiffe. „Jungs", begann sie, „zeigt ihnen was ihr könnt. Wer Ninjakräfte hat, der soll sie auch einsetzen. Bei zehn von euch habe ich vorhin besondere Augen bemerkt. Also haltet euch nicht zurück." Sie sah zum Kapitän, der sie erstaunt ansah und dann seine Zustimmung gab. Edward wollte unbedingt sehen ob seine Kinder auch diese besondere Kräfte wie Eva hatten.

Die Männer sahen sich entsetzt an, ihre Tarnung war aufgeflogen, jetzt mussten sie ihre Kräfte offen legen. Ihr Vater würde sie danach verstoßen.

„Ma, das ist nicht dein Ernst!" fragte Thatch entsetzt. Eva lächelte nur als sie antwortete: „Doch, denn jetzt bin ich bereit in die Fußstapfen meiner Mutter zu treten und Tsukinokage zu werden. Ich werde unsere Volk wieder vereinen damit niemand mehr verstecken muss was er kann und wo er herkommt. Teufelsfrüchte schön und gut, aber mit Jutsus ist die Kombination noch besser."

Edward schmunzelte als seine Kinder zu jubeln begannen. Am Ende fanden sich fast 150 seiner Leute die Ninjakünste benutzen konnten. Sie folgten der Witwe des Piratenkönigs auf das Wasser und griffen die Marine frontal an. Die Schiffe hatten keine Chance. Die übrige Crew der Whitebeardbande sah erstaunt und teilweise neidisch zu ihren Kameraden. Sie wollten das auch können.

Der Kampf dauerte keine zwanzig Minuten, dann kamen die Kämpfer lachend und müde zurück. So verausgabt hatten sie sich noch nie bei ihren kämpfen.

„Es sieht so aus, als hättet ihr Spaß gehabt, meine Kinder." erklang die kräftige Stimme Whitebeards über dem Schiff. Bis auf Eva zuckten alle Ninjaanwender zusammen. „Ja Vater." kam es kleinlaut von einigen. Der große Kapitän lachte laut und schickte alle die keine Ninjakünste anwenden konnten unter Deck. „Was mache ich jetzt mit euch? Ich weiß schon. Ihr kommt alle in eine eigene Division, obwohl ... Eine wird nicht reichen. Zwei Divisionen mit Ninjakunstanwendern werden erstmal reichen. Ich denke, ihr werdet euch erstmal austauschen wollen um dann die perfekte Mischung von euren Kräften in beiden Divisionen zu bündeln. Meine Kinder, ich bin stolz auf euch." Er schloss seine Rede und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Auge, ja er war wirklich stolz darauf, das seine Kinder endlich ihre Kräfte nicht mehr versteckten.

Geschockt über diese Aussage sahen die Leute ihn an, eine eigene Division die sie selber nach ihren Fähigkeiten bilden durften, das hatte es hier an Bord auch noch nie gegeben. Aber wenn totgeglaubte wieder auftauchten, dann konnte sich viel ändern. Was allerdings verwunderte war das Thatch ebenfalls ein Chakranutzer war. Er hatte leise erklärt, das er von seinem Vater die Kontrolle über Schatten beigebracht bekommen hatte. Nur hatte er fliehen müssen, weil er einmal unvorsichtig gewesen war. Seine Familie konnte sich verstecken und musste ihn verleugnen, sonst wären sie jetzt auch tot. Inzwischen befanden sie sich auf einer sicheren Insel die unter Whitebeards Schutz stand. So konnte er mehrmals im Jahr von seiner Familie lernen. Jetzt hatte er die Hoffnung, das er und seine Ninja Kollegen offiziell auf diesem Schiff üben und trainieren konnten.

Edward rief seine übrige Crew wieder an Deck kommen und überbrachte ihnen die Botschaft über die neu zusammengestellten Divisionen. Die Überraschung war groß, denn damit hatte keiner gerechnet. Seit jeher war dem Ninjatum mit Argwohn entgegen gesehen worden, das sich nun auf diesem Schiff ebenfalls Ninjaanwender befanden, war für die meisten ungeheuerlich. „Bevor ihr euch die Köpfe einschlagt, meine Frau ist ebenfalls ein Ninja. Ja, ich wusste, das sich einige Ninjaanwender hier verstecken, genauso wie andere sich vor der Marine verstecken. Redet miteinander, lasst die Vernunft sprechen, nicht die Gewalt. Ihr seid alle meine Kinder, streitet euch nicht wegen eurer Fähigkeiten. Ich werde jetzt zu Marco gehen und sehen wie es ihm und meiner Schwiegertochter geht. Wenn ich wiederkomme, dann will ich weder Blut, noch gebrochene Knochen oder gar Leichen sehen. Ist das klar?" Der Kapitän hatte laut und deutlich gesprochen, sodass ihn wirklich jeder verstanden hatte. Gemeinsam mit Eva und Thatch ging er durch die Dimensionstür und kam im Speisesaal der Familie De Gol an.

Erstaunt wurden sie angesehen. Keiner hatte damit gerechnet das der große Kapitän mitkommt. Leider hatte ihre Ankunft die gehässigen Reden von Alice und Jenny gestört. Ihr Blick schien Eva töten zu wollen. Bobby begrüßte Whitebeard in seinem Haus und sah als erstes die Veränderung an seiner Schwägerin. Ihre Augen strahlten Ruhe und Frieden aus, aber auch Macht und Entschlossenheit. Sie lächelte ihn an und dieses mal erreichte es sogar ihre Augen.

Ihr wiedergefundenes Selbstvertrauen äußerte sich auch in ihrer Stimme. War sie vorher leise, so sprach sie nun laut und deutlich. „Habt ihr euch jetzt wieder eingekriegt mit eurem kindischen Gehabe? Euer Gestänker geht mir auf den Geist. Sagt mir was euch stört." Eva stand aufrecht und stolz vor den beiden anderen Frauen. Diese waren erst ein wenig irritiert, doch sie fassten sich schnell wieder. „Was uns stört? Du störst. Erst tauchst du mit deinem Balg auf, dann nimmst du uns unseren Mann weg und glaubst auch noch uns Befehle erteilen zu können. Das reicht uns jetzt. Du bist nicht besser als wir. Nur weil du Witwe bist, müssen wir dir nicht die Füße küssen."

Diese Worte taten weh. Eva schluckte die aufkommenden Tränen herunter, dann wandte sie sich an Robert und erklärte ihm die Situation: „Edward wollte sich nach seinen Söhnen und seiner Schwiegertochter erkundigen. Desweiteren habe ich mich entschieden das Erbe meiner Eltern anzunehmen und und damit die Position meiner Mutter zu bekleiden. Du kennst meine Gaben, Robert, und du kennst viele Geheimnisse dieser Welt. Ich brauche deine Hilfe um diese zu wahren und weiterzugeben. Außerdem wollte ich das verlorene Reich wieder aufbauen." Die beiden Frauen im Hintergrund lachten spöttisch, sie wussten schließlich nichts von ihrer Verbindung zum verlorenen Reich. Robert hatte sich das in Ruhe angehört und grinste sie bestätigend an: „Natürlich helfe ich dir. Es ist ja schließlich nicht nur dein Erbe, sondern das von uns allen."

Damit nahm er den beiden schimpfenden Frauen den Wind aus den Segeln. Damit hatten sie nicht gerechnet. Sowieso hatten sie nur wenig Ahnung vom Leben ihrer Konkurrentin. Nur aus Erzählungen ihres Freundes und dem letzten Jahr, aber da war sie nicht mehr als ein Schatten ihrer selbst gewesen. Jetzt wirkte sie so mächtig und hoheitlich. Das neben ihr auch noch der riesige Kapitän der Moby Dick stand machte es noch atemberaubender. „Wie geht es meiner Schwiegertochter?" fragte Whitebeard in die Runde. Die beiden Damen verzogen sich unauffällig in den Hintergrund. Robert hatte den Kapitän schon vorher bemerkt, ihn aber aufgrund der Streitigkeiten der Damen ignoriert. „Herzlich Willkommen in unserem kleinen Reich, Edward. Melinda schläft, warum; das wissen noch nicht einmal die Ärzte."

„Ich kann euch die Antwort darauf geben," sagte eine ihnen sehr bekannte Stimme hinter ihnen, „Der Grund ist, das sich die verschiedenen Zeitströhme wieder aneinander anpassen müssen." Mit geweiteten Augen sahen alle auf die Stelle hinter Eva, sodass diese sich umdrehen musste. Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen, sie schlug ihre Hand vor den Mund um ihre Schluchzer zu unterdrücken. Robert bekam nur den Namen des Neuankömmlings heraus, er war genauso geschockt wie seine Schwägerin und der große Kapitän. „Roger!"

Ja, es handelte sich um den Geist von Gol D. Roger, den Piratenkönig. Trotzdem er durchscheinend war, konnte man noch gut erkennen welche Kleidung er trug. Nämlich seinen roten Kapitänsmantel, seine blaue Weste mit dem breiten gelben Tuch um die Hüften, die grauen Hosen und die schwarzen Stiefel. Der einzigste Anhaltspunkt der dafür sprach, dass Roger ein Geist war, war seine Erscheinung. Er war durchscheinend, als wenn man einen Videofilm nicht auf eine weiße Wand warf sondern auf eine Glasscheibe oder ein Fenster. Lächelnd stand er vor seinen lebenden Freunden, sah den Schock und die Sorge in ihrem Augen. Doch das was er ihnen zu sagen hatte würde ihnen vielleicht ein bisschen von ihrer Angst nehmen können. Doch auch schlechte Nachrichten hatte er zu überbringen.

„Es ist schön euch alle wieder zu sehen, Freunde. Zwar ist der Zeitpunkt ungünstig, weil unsere Tochter leider wieder schläft, doch es ist auch ein Hoffnungsschimmer. Im ganzen letzten Jahr als Geist habe ich mehr gesehen und Erfahrungen gesammelt als in meinem ganzen Leben. Unter anderem habe ich erfahren das Melinda wirklich so besonders ist wie wir dachten. Sie ist die Wiedergeburt deiner Mutter, das heißt das sie all ihre Macht bekommt, sobald sie 19 Jahre alt ist. Damit wird sie dann zum Mondphönix, einem halbgöttlichen Wesen das in direkter Linie von der Mondgöttin abstammen soll." erklärte er. Gespannt folgten die Anwesenden dem Monolog des verstorbenen Piratenkönigs. „Das sind doch aber gute Nachrichten, Bruder, warum ziehst du dann so ein Gesicht?" fragte Robert seinen Bruder. Roger sah aus als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen, er hatte die schlechten Nachrichten noch gar nicht angeschnitten. Tief holte er Luft um die richtigen Worte zu finden. „Die schlechten Nachrichten sind: Meiner Rouge geht es nicht gut, die Marine sucht noch immer nach meinem ungeborenen Kind. Sie trägt es noch immer unter ihrem Herzen. Ich habe Angst, das ihr irgendetwas geschieht. Und wo auch ganz schnell gehandelt werden muss ist Ohara. Die Weltregierung plant die komplette Insel in einem Buster Call zu zerstören. Damit wäre das gesamte Wissen verloren. Desweiteren habe ich deine Schwester gefunden, Liebling, sie ist vor etwa zwanzig Jahren auf Dawn aufgetaucht, ohne Gedächtnis nur mit dem Usumaki Wappen auf der Kleidung. Sie wurde zu einer Aristokratin erzogen, die nur Geld, Macht und Status im Kopf hat. Sie hat in die Familie von Outlook dem Dritten eingeheiratet und wartet nun händeringend auf eine Schwangerschaft um ihm einen Erben zu schenken.

Mehr habe ich momentan nicht zu berichten."

Das waren keine all zu guten Nachrichten, aber sie Gatten auch ein gutes, man konnte zumindest Rouge und die Bewohner von Ohara retten. Wobei die Wissenschaftler dort wohl eher sterben würden als das gesammelte Wissen zurück zu lassen.

„Es ist schön, das meine Schwester lebt. Dann hat meine Mutter auch Gewissheit über ihren Verbleib. Um Rouge und Ohara zu helfen brauchen wir ein Schiff. Und die besten Schiffsbauer gibt auf Water 7 und auf Gäa." überlegte Eva laut. „Auf Gäa werden wir in den nächsten drei Tagen eintreffen, sofern Wind und See und gnädig sind. Dort leben inzwischen fast alle Chakranutzer dieser Welt zusammen, das wollte meine Frau so" bestätigte Whitebeard der zukünftigen Schwiegermutter seines Sohnes.

Gäa war eine Insel auf der zweiten Hälfte der Grand Line, die Whitebeard in seiner Jugend zusammen mit Roger entdeckt hatte. Beide hatten sich auf See derart bekämpft, das sie den aufkommenden Sturm nicht bemerkt hatten. Erst als beide Männer hustend und nach Luft schnappend im Wasser herum ruderten bemerkten sie ihn. In ihrer Not hielten sie zusammen, Roger versuchte Edward das Leben zu retten, da dieser aufgrund seiner Teufelsfrucht nicht mehr schwimmen konnte.

Gemeinsam hielten sie sich über Wasser, ein Kunststück wenn man Edwards Körpergröße sah, aber sie schafften es. Der Wind und die Strömung trieben sie immer weiter ab, weg aus den bekannten Fahrrouten der Grand Line, zu einer Insel im Calm Belt. Scharfkantige Riffe, weite Korallenbänke und starke Strömung machten die Überlebenschancen beinahe zu nichte, da beide Männer vor Erschöpfung die Augen nicht mehr offen halten konnten. Ihre Körper waren schwer wie Blei, die See hatte sich wieder zwei Seelen geholt.

„D. Ist neuer Feind

Von denen die haben nie geträumt

Zu finden das Volk erneut

Sie den Frieden nie bereut

Frieden für die Welt

Der für immer hält.

Frieden schaffen ist nicht schwer

Ihn zu halten umso mehr

Jeder an ihm arbeiten muss

Sonst ist die Arbeit stuss

Nur Liebe und Frieden

Ist das Gegenmittel zu den Kriegen."

Langsam lichtete sich der Nebel um Rogers Sinne, die letzten Worte konnte er hören, sie reichten um ihm eines zu sagen: Willkommen zurück im Leben.

Stöhnend hob er seine Hand und rieb sich über sein Gesicht, dabei fühlte er einen dicken Verband um die Hand. Schwerfällig versuchte er sich aufzusetzen, doch eine waren Hand hinderte ihn daran. Langsam sickerten ihre Worte durch seine rauschenden Ohren. „Bleib liegen, mein Freund, sonst gehen deine Wunden wieder auf. Dein Freund schläft auch noch, mach dir keine Sorgen ihm geht's gut. Ihr beide seit bei Freunden."

„Wo bin ich?" fragte Roger krächzend. Sein Hals fühlte sich an wie ein Reibeisen. Leicht wurde er aufgesetzt und ein Glas Wasser an seine Lippen gehalten. Gierig trank er das angebotene Wasser nachdem es seine trockenen Lippen benetzt hatte. „Danke." flüsterte er noch etwas heiser, doch das Mädchen widersprach ihm. „Es war selbstverständlich euch zu helfen. Sonst wäret ihr gestorben." Das Mädchen lächelte sanft, stopfte ihm ein paar Kissen in den Rücken un setzte sich neben dem Schwarzhaarigen auf das Bett. Das Mädchen war eigentlich eine junge Frau, nur etwas jünger als er selber. Sie hatte dunkelblaue Haare und perlmutt schimmernde Augen. Ihr sanftes Lächeln ließ seine Brust warm werden, es erinnerte ihn an das Mädchen das seit kurzem auf seinem Schiff mitfuhr. Er wünschte sich das seine neue Kameradin immer an seiner Seite bleiben würde. Aber zuerst musste er wissen wo er war, wie es Edward ging und wie sie hier wegkommen könnten.

„Mein Name ist Gol D. Roger. Und wer bist du?" fragte er das blauhaarige Mädchen. Diese sah ihn erstaunt an, wollte der Mann vor ihr flirten? „Mein Name ist Hyuga Temari. Obwohl wir unsere Namen hier andersherum Lesen, Schreiben und Sprechen. Also hier werde ich Temari Hyuga genannt. Du hattest gefragt wo du bist, nun das ist etwas kompliziert. Fremden dürfen wir den Namen und die Position dieser Insel nicht verraten." Roger nickte verstehend, er konnte sich vorstellen was sie Marine und andere Brutalos mit den Bewohnern der Insel machen würden. Brutalos nannte er all jene Menschen, die mit dem Leid anderer Profit machten, wie bestimmte Piratenbanden, Kopfgeldjäger, Menschenhändler, Tyrannen, die Weltregierung und Marine allgemein.

„Weißt du denn wie es Edward geht? Der große Blonde der mit mir unterwegs war." fragte Roger weiter. Inzwischen ging es seiner Stimme viel besser. Temari stand auf und ging zur Tür: „Ich werde nachsehen wie es ihm geht. Ruh dich noch etwas aus." Lächelnd ging sie hinaus und schloss die Tür. Ein leises Schaben verriet ihm das die Tür von außen verriegelt wurde. Seufzend ließ er seinen Kopf ins Kissen fallen, das ging ja gut an. Tief durch atmend ließ er sich die Worte dieser Temari noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen. Eine Insel deren Namen kein Außenstehender kannte, die auf keiner Karte verzeichnet war und diese perlmutt schimmernden Augen- das war kein Zufall, sie waren auf einer Insel mit Chakranutzern gelandet. Zum Glück hatte seine Freundin Selena ihn darüber aufgeklärt, auch über diese verschiedenen Augentechniken, die sogenanntem Dojutsus. Das Mädchen besaß demnach das Byakugan, eine Technik, die dem Anwender erlaubte 360 zu sehen, sogar durch feste Gegenstände und Körper. Wenn das der Fall wäre, dann hätte er ganz schlechte Karten, denn dann würde sie ihn durch die Tür hindurch beobachten können. Wenn sie es denn einsetzte.

Kurz schnaubte er, dann richtete er sich auf und sah sich von seinem Lager aus in dem Zimmer um. Ein relativ kleiner Raum, komplett aus Holz ohne Fenster oder andere Risse durch die Licht fallen könnte. Das einzigste Licht kam von einer Lichtkugel, die anscheinend mit diesem ewigen Feuer Jutsu Dingens Bummens gefüllt war. Wenn er besser zuhört hätte als Selena davon erzählt hatte, dann wäre er jetzt besser dran. Genervt raufte er sich die Haare, es war zum verrückt werden. In Ermangelung weiterer sinnvoller Beschäftigung schloss er seine Augen und begann zu meditieren. Eine Kunst die ihm sein Vize Rayleigh angeschwatzt hatte, aber sie half bei Nervosität.

In einem steinernen Raum lag ein Koloss von einem Mann. Dieser Raum war gerade so hoch das ein normal größer Mann darin stehen konnte. Die nackten Wände wurden von von Lichtkugeln erhellt, zeigten das trostlose Innere des Raumes. Der Mann stöhnte leise auf und öffnete die schmerzenden Augen. Seine Sicht war verschwommen, sein Hals rau, seine Glieder waren schwer wie Blei und sein Kopf fühlte sich an als hätte er zwei Wochen durchgesoffen.

In diesem Raum stand versteckt in einer dunklen Ecke ein junger Mann. Er trug zerschlissene, aber saubere Hosen, eine Art Tunika darüber und einen breiten Ledergürtel um die Hüften. Seine Haare waren tiefschwarz genauso wie seine Augen. Sein Gesicht wirkte verkniffen, als würde er gerne an einem anderen Ort sein. Das stöhnen des Fremden riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Langsam trat er an das Bett. „Na Fremder, ausgeschlafen?" fragte er abweisend. „Wo bin ich? Und wo ist Roger? Wer bist du?" Der junge Mann schnalzte unwillig mit der Zunge: „Du bist bei uns auf einer Insel deren Namen und Position ich dir nicht sagen kann und will. Dein Kumpel ist auch hier, in einem anderen Raum und meinen Namen sage ich dir erst wenn du mir deinen sagst." Edward wusste das er nachgeben musste, er war auf die Hilfe des Mannes angewiesen. „Edward Newgate ist mein Name. " „Minato Uchiha." Mehr sagte der Mann nicht und verschwand in der Dunkelheit einer Ecke. Kurze Zeit später kam er wieder, er hatte einen Krug Wasser und einen Laib Brot dabei. „Ich hoffe für dich das du alleine essen und trinken kannst. Füttern werde ich dich nicht." meinte er und lies sich auf dem Boden nieder. Mit einem leisen Danke griff Edward nach dem Krug und trank ihn in einem Zug leer. Das Brot ließ er liegen, sein Hunger konnte er später auch noch stillen, wenn er die Ruhe dazu hatte. „Dein Freund ist auch wach." meinte Minato nach einiger Zeit, die sie schweigend dagesessen hatten. „Das ist gut. Wann kann ich hier raus?" fragte Edward den Mann. „Keine Ahnung." murmelte er. Damit verlies er den Raum und Edward versank in Gedanken.

Drei Tage später legte ein Schiff in der Bucht von Gäa an. Dieses Schiff war auf der Suche nach zwei Männern. Die Dark Moon war ein Dreimaster mit schwarzen Segeln und einem silbernen Mond an der Außenwand. Auf der Reling stand eine Frau um die 20 Jahre, mit langen blutroten Haaren. Sie hielt sich an der Takelage fest, die Augen fest auf ein Pendel gerichtet das in Richtung Insel zeigte. Nachdem der Anker geworfen wurde sprang sie mit drei Männern einfach von Bord. Es plaschte leise als sie auf der Wasseroberfläche aufkamen und einfach auf dem Wasser ans Ufer liefen. Die Frau lief immer dem Pendel hinterher, die Männer folgten ihr ohne Kommentar.

Die Insel war scheinbar unbewohnt, ein dichter Wald erstreckte sich über die halbe Insel. Doch die Bewohner versteckten sich im dichten Buschwerk vor den neugierigen Blicken. Mit einem Mal legte einer der Begleiter seine Hand auf die Schulter der Frau und deutete auf ein besonders dicht bewachsenes Stück Wald. Mit einem Kopfnicken wies sie ihn an vorzugehen. Durch die große Sonnenbrille konnte man kaum etwas von den Gesichtern ihrer Begleiter erkennen, doch an der Mimik der Frau schon. Sie war verschlossen und ernst, die blauen Augen waren stahlhart und schienen zu einem Monster zu gehören. Langsam kamen sie an die Stelle die einer der Männer bemerkt hatte, es handelte sich dabei um ein Haus, das teils aus Holz und teils aus Stein bestand. Mit einem Handwink wies sie ihre Leute an zu dem Haus zu gehen, doch da traten ihnen die Inselbewohner in den Weg.

„Wer seid ihr? Was wollt ihr hier? Hier sind Fremde unerwünscht!" rief einer der Bewohner. Die Frau mit den blutroten Haaren sah den Sprecher mit stahlharten Augen an: „Wie suchen unseren Kapitän, Gol D. Roger und seinen Freund Edward Newgate. Wir wissen das sie hier sind, also wo sind sie?"

„Ganz bestimmt nicht hier." sagte ein alter Mann, „Das hier sind die letzten Häuser unserer geliebten Stadt Tsukinogakure. Warum wirst du jetzt blass, Mädchen?" Die junge Frau sank in sich zusammen, nur der starke Arm ihres Begleiters hielt sie aufrecht. „Gwendolin Lunaris." sagte sie nur. Der alte Mann sah sie geschockt an: „Woher kennst du diesen Namen?" Die Frau grinste nur: „Hol die beiden Männer her und ich sag es dir." Da konnten die Inselbewohner nicht anders als die Schiffbrüchigen zu holen. Sie wurden, ganz wie das Pendel gezeigt hatte, aus dem Haus vor ihnen geholt.

Schützend hielten die beiden Männer ihre Hände über die Augen, die Sonne blendete doch sehr. Dennoch erkannte Roger die Frau vor ihm ganz deutlich. „Scheiße." murmelte er. Edward gluckste: „Deine Freundin?" „Ja und mein schlimmster Alptraum. Wenn ich nicht aufpasse, dann verpasst sie mir gleich eine oder grillt mich auf kleiner Flamme." „Hier sind sie, also woher kennst du den Namen der Herrin?" „Sie sollen herkommen." Die Männer wurden zu der Gruppe Fremder gestoßen, wo sie taumelnd stehen blieben. „Lässt uns gehen." murmelte die Frau nur und wandte sich zum gehen. Die Männer folgten ihr. „Gwendolin Lunaris und Mano Usumaki waren meine Eltern." rief sie den Leuten zu. Damit ließ sie geschockte Einwohner zurück. Am Schiff wurden die beiden Schiffbrüchigen erst von einer Ladung Blitze erwartet, dann von einer weinenden Selena.

Die nächsten Jahre wurde die Insel immer wieder angefahren, die Bewohner wurden zu Freunden und gemeinsam wurde die Infrastruktur der Insel ausgebaut. Einige Jahre später lernte Edward dort seine große Liebe Hikari kennen, diese fuhr mit ihm einige Zeit mit und gründete mit ihr zusammen die Whitebeardbande.

Heute war Gäa zwar immer noch unbekannt, doch wer sie kannte, war begeistert. Die Werft war besser als die auf Water Seven, weil sie mit Chakra hergestellt wurden. Sowieso lebten viele Chakranutzer auf Gäa, einige wurden von Roger und Edward gerettet, andere mussten zu ihrem Glück gezwungen werden. Wie Thatch's Familie, deshalb war der Junge auch bei der Whitebeardbande um seine Familie zu retten.

„Gut, ich freue mich schon darauf," sagte Eva, „morgen Abend kommt Familie Fisher vorbei. Möchtest du dabei sein? Wenn es möglich ist, dann würde ich gerne Namur dazu bitten. Bei dem Familienvater handelt es sich um einen Fischmenschen, die Frau ist ein Mensch und die Kinder Mischlinge. Soviel ich erfahren habe, hat die Familie viel leid erfahren." Der alte Kapitän brummte nachdenklich in seinen Bart bevor er seine Zustimmung gab. Kurze Zeit später verabschiedeten sie sich von einander, denn es war inzwischen finsterste Nacht. Die Frau vom Jugendamt befand sich bereits seit Stunden auf dem Polizeirevier, sicher verwahrt in einer Zelle.

Der nächste Tag begann ruhig, Tobi war immer noch verschreckt. Allerdings lag das nicht nur an seiner Vergangenheit sondern auch an der Aufregung des letzten Tages. Er lernte Menschen mit besonderen Fähigkeiten und extremen Körpergrößen kennen und sieht auch noch einen Geist. Besagter Geist stand grinsend im Speisesaal und unterhielt sich mit seinem lebendigen Bruder.


End file.
